


真实游戏

by Sibylz



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, 真实游戏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley在地窖里找到了一枚戒指，这让Klaus想起了很久以前他跟Elijah在英国的一些事。在那个时候，他和Elijah并不只是兄弟的关系。<br/>本文的CP是Klaus/Elijah，斜线有意义。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　Hayley喜欢在州长住所里到处闲晃，天气还不是太凉，所以逛起来也十分舒适惬意。  
　　这并不是她没其他事可做，只是在这座必须保持“无狼区域”的小城，且她还被一个始祖吸血鬼严厉告诫不准出门一步，她也只能在她仅有的这一块活动区域寻找一点乐趣。  
　　她坐起身，合上笔记本，对于那句咒语的搜索并没有任何进展，而她的眼睛也已经开始酸痛起来。她把笔电放回书桌上，决定继续昨天没有完成的地下室探索。地下室除了放置着棺材，还有一些始祖兄妹们积攒的一些杂乱物品。有些看起来年代已经非常非常的久远了。  
　　Hayley打开手电筒，沿着旋转楼梯往下，手电筒的光束宽度有限，下了楼梯后第一眼看到的依旧是两个积满了厚厚灰尘的华丽红色棺木——如果不是Rebekah上次跟她说明了棺材的用处，盲目地碰到这个场景还怪渗人的。  
　　棺材的旁边放着两个大木柜，上面摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，Hayley照了照这些瓶子，但瓶身都黑黝黝的，看不出里面是什么。她当然不会去发展多余的好奇心，放弃了这两个木柜，她往更深处走去。  
　　经过摆放得还算整齐的柜子，里面的那些东西就可以用混乱来形容了。几个大铁箱倒在了地上，里面的各种小物件撒了一地，还有一个箱子里装着一些衣服和首饰——她不想去猜测这个箱子里东西的价值。她把手电筒往更里面照了照，一个木箱藏在这些大箱子的后面。  
　　Hayley小心翼翼地从缝隙间跨过，木箱没有上锁，她拉起箱盖，手电的光束照到了一些不认识的文字——原来这里面装的是书。她拿起最上面那本，都是拉丁文。再翻了翻下面的几本，除了拉丁以外，还有法文、德文、希腊文……Hayley彻底没了兴致，她最多能说几句寒暄用的法语。就在她把书重新堆好之时，一个金属物体敲击着木头掉了出来，她拿电筒一照，一枚戒指正躺在木箱的角落。  
　　Hayley把它捡起来，它的戒面是椭圆形，上面刻着一个三瓣花边的等臂十字架，十字架中央刻着一片长叶子，十字架外围绕着一圈细小的文字，已经模糊看不清楚。这应该是哪个家族的纹章，她推测。  
　　她再把电筒往木箱旁边照去，不过却令她失望了，除了这几个箱子以外，这个地窖算是没什么其他东西让她可探索的了。  
　　“小心，这里面的有些东西你可不想惹上。”Klaus告诫的声音突然响起，他不知什么时候无声地出现在旋转楼梯上。但Hayley并没有被吓到，她对此已经习惯如常。  
　　“这里面有什么危险的东西吗？”Hayley问道，想着昨天还在这里翻来找去，她有些后怕。  
　　“只要你别好奇心太重，打开不应该打开的盒子。”Klaus说。  
　　Hayley立马忌惮地退到了杂堆范围外，因为她刚才左手正好摸到了一个老旧的木盒。  
　　“你还想继续呆在这个阴森的地窖里的话，我不会阻拦你的。”他手臂撑在低矮的栏杆上，说的话听起来挺无情，带着Klaus独特的关注。当然，经他刚才那么一提，她探索的兴致早已消失得无影无踪了。Hayley关掉手电筒，沿着楼梯走上光明的世界。她把手电筒放在楼梯旁矮桌的抽屉里时，才发现手里还抓着那枚戒指。  
　　“这个……”Klaus看着她手中的戒指，眯起双眼，“看起来很眼熟。”  
　　“抱歉，我没有想拿着它。”Hayley连忙解释，“我把它放回去。”  
　　“不用，给我看看。”Klaus伸出手，她把戒指递给了他。  
　　“它危险吗？”Hayley谨慎地问，鉴于始祖吸血鬼家族已经有一千多年的历史，他们手上会有什么被诅咒的巫毒物品的几率肯定有点高。她还在回想这几天对地下室的探索中有没有碰到什么看起来很奇怪的东西。  
　　“哦，这个，我还以为它丢失了。”他接过戒指，恍然大悟，“这是一个战利品。”他补充道。  
　　“非常特殊的战利品。”这个始祖像是想起什么好玩的事似的，嘴角勾起一个笑容，“没有危险，你可以拿着。”  
　　Hayley没有再接过这个戒指，因为它看起来像是承载了一个很特别的故事。她对拿着别人的纪念品没有兴趣。  
　　“怎么特殊了？”Hayley问，她反而对这个故事有了一点好奇之心。这不能怪她，被关在一个大屋子里并没什么东西好消遣。  
　　Klaus没有马上回答，他还是把戒指丢给了她，“你先保管着，等Elijah回来再还给他。”  
　　Elijah的戒指吗？Hayley越来越好奇了。戒指是男性手指的尺寸，她戴在无名指上很容易就能滑出来。在自然光线下，这只戒指越发显得古朴。它并没有那么精致的雕工，甚至中间那片叶子的叶茎上还有一些多余的划痕。  
　　“你是打算站在那儿，还是下来听故事？”在Hayley端详戒指的时候，Klaus已经到了楼下的会客室。  
　　“马上就来。”Hayley喊道，戒指暗淡的银色在阳光的反射下隐隐泛着光泽，她擦了擦戒身上的一点污渍和灰尘，突然对它的来历产生了非常大的兴趣。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

　　 _当你活得够久，亲历人类社会的变迁。虽然你曾经是他们的一员，却对他们渐渐没有了归属感——我们是两种完全不同的种族，并且两者力量悬殊。_  
 _一旦有了这种想法，你所做的一切都似乎变得无足轻重起来。_  
 _离开家的几十年后，我和我的兄弟姐妹们逐渐意识到，我们完全不必遵守人类的法则，被他们的道德和规则所束缚。因为我们远比他们强大。我们可以决定自己的规则。（当然，除了躺在棺材里的Finn。）_  
 _慢慢地，我们开始往随心所欲的方向走去。我们掠夺整个村庄时毫不犹豫，不会有任何愧疚之心。因为这个，我们的父亲Mikael决定毁掉他亲手造出来的怪物们。_  
 _1489年，为了逃避Mikael的追捕，我、Elijah和Rebekah带着Finn从芬兰迁移到英国，Kol则一个人去了东欧。_  
 _初到一个地方并不会对我们产生任何影响，因为对我们来说，快速融入当地的上流社会非常简单。当然，为了不引起追在后面那个人的注意，我们一直保持低调行事。_  
 _寻找破解混血诅咒的二重身依然是我的首要目标，Elijah一直在英国的各地搜寻。直到三年后，Katerina被找到，之后却利用Elijah一个愚蠢的手下转变成了吸血鬼，要第二次找到这个狡猾的女人显然已经变得非常困难。_  
 _之后的日子里，我和Elijah之间的关系一度很紧张。直到另一个人的出现，打破了我们的僵局。_  
  
 **1503年，英国**  
　　“这实在是太无聊了！！”一支箭随着抱怨的声音嗖地一声钉在了一颗大树树干上，大树两英尺旁的一只灰色野兔警觉地张望了一下，随即迅速跑入了后方密集的草丛。  
　　“又一次没中。”另一个男声响起，语气显得得意洋洋，“亲爱的Thomas，你的狩猎技术在我们分开的这两年里可是退到了菜鸟级别以外去了。”  
　　Thomas没有反驳好友的嘲讽，他翻身下马，羊皮靴重重地踩踏在树林里满是枯枝的泥土地上，他身上穿着时下贵族圈里最流行的绒夹克和鹿皮制套裤。这一身崭新的狩猎装备并没有衬托出主人充沛的精神，他反而看起来有些无精打采。  
　　“说真的，George，我们待在你的乡间别墅这儿有几天，我们就打了几天的猎了。”Thomas抱怨道，他牵着马走到大树旁，用力扯下插在树干上的箭羽，看到箭头已经扭曲损坏，只好扔掉了它。他的心情更加烦闷了。  
　　“难道没有别的活动可以消遣吗？我好不容易才向父亲请了一周的假。”他说，“或者说如果接下来还是一样的行程，我还不如回伦敦陪Anne过完剩下的几天。”  
　　“哈，Anne……你还真不怕你家夫人发现你们之间的私情。”George调侃道，看到好友的脸又黑了一层，他赶忙安抚：“好了好了，你别那么心急。我保证，今晚的安排绝不会让你失望。”  
　　“真的？”Thomas还是抱着怀疑的态度，他在这几天已经被George敷衍了很多次了。他是听George说这里会举行一场特别的宴会才被说动， 利用父亲难得准许的假期跟着George来到他的乡间度假所消磨时间。哪知道都在这里呆了三天了，每天除了打猎还是打猎。每当他问起那个特别的宴会什么时 候开始，总会被George搪塞过去。  
　　“当然是真的。”George信誓旦旦地说，“你可不知道，再要一个邀请名额我得花费多大的功夫。这是一个极其私人的聚会，即使宴会主人Joshua叔叔是我父亲多年的挚友，还怎么都不肯松口。”  
　　“那你到底拿到名额了没有？”经George这么一说，Thomas的心莫名悬了起来，他不想之前的等待都白白浪费了。  
　　而George没有正面回答，而是笑着对他挤了挤眼睛。Thomas理解了他传达的信息，随即松了口气，之前的不快已经一扫而空，转为了对那个神秘宴会的期待。  
　　George把挂在马背上的狐狸和野兔整理了一下，炫耀道：“五只兔子，三只狐狸，相比之下你的一只狐狸可就相形见绌了。”Thomas的心思还在宴会上，对于朋友的炫耀无动于衷。  
　　“你昨天跟我说的那位Re……哪位小姐来着？”Thomas努力回想着。  
　　“Rebekah小姐。”George提醒。  
　　“对对，就是她，你再给我讲讲她？”Thomas说。  
　　“她啊……”George的神情变得迷离起来，眼睛里满是迷恋，“她有一头金子般的柔顺长发，雪白的肌肤吹弹可破，清香可闻。她那浅蓝色的双瞳里既有不谙少女的天真，还藏着一些调皮的狡黠，还有她那红宝石般红润柔软的嘴唇……”  
　　“喂！”Thomas翻了个白眼，用手上的弓推了推已经成为撇脚诗人的朋友，打破了他的幻想，“算了，这位小姐等我晚上自己去会一会。你不是说她还有位哥哥吗？”  
　　“对，他的哥哥Klaus大人，他可是一位不得了的人物。”George转而严肃地道，“我不明白为什么有一些人还都不认识他，真是太愚蠢了。上周的 宴会上我看到对他献殷勤的大人物们数都数不过来，毕竟连陛下都对他放开了严苛的授爵政策。还有人看到他最近跟Northumberland大人*走得非常 近……总而言之，他可以算是上流圈子里最值得结交的人物了。”　  
　　原来就是他。Thomas赞同地点头，他对Klaus大人也略有耳闻，不过主要来自Anne的只言片语，因为这位大人似乎对参加圈子里的宴会不是很感 兴趣，这可能是他不怎么出名的原因吧，Thomas想。Anne形容他“光站着都能伤了很多女士的心”，“把先体贴后残酷表现得淋漓尽致”。即使他是个不 专情的人，依然还是有很多小姐们飞蛾扑火，无法自拔。  
　　“还有Klaus大人身边的Elijah大人，也是一位见识广博、品格高尚的人。”George的话把他的注意力拉了回来。Elijah大人？这位他就没听说过了。  
　　“Elijah大人绝对是一位性格平和的优雅绅士，他不但知识面宽广，见识独到，还十分谦虚。我有幸跟他交谈过一次，简直没有比那更愉快的事 了。”George感叹道，“说实话，他看起来一点都不像会屈居人下的人，谁会想到这样一个智慧的人会是Klaus大人的属下。”  
　　“那……一定是Klaus大人更有过人之处，让他甘于臣服吧。”Thomas总结道。  
　　“肯定是。”George点点头。  
　　天色已近渐渐转暗，两人开始策马回家，毕竟待会儿还有个晚宴要做准备。Thomas闲适地牵着马绳，忽然想起一个被自己遗忘已久的问题。  
　　“亲爱的George，你是不是还没告诉我这个宴会到底有什么好处？”他会这样问，是因为George已经把参加的好处鼓吹了无数遍了。每次一深入地问起来，这个家伙却又保密不说。  
　　“既然你已经是邀请名单上的人了，现在告诉你也无所谓。”George故作神秘地说。  
　　“你知道白桦会*吗？”George问，Thomas摇摇头。  
　　“你马上就会知道了……他们的成员拥有着很大的权力（Power），成为他们的一员，你可以得到想要的一切。”  
　　“那这跟宴会有什么关系？”Thomas疑惑地问。  
　　“今晚的宴会上，会从邀请的人之中选出两名新成员出来。”  
  
  
　　看到Hayley欲言又止的样子，Klaus把两人的茶杯续满，然后又靠回单人沙发上。  
　　“我看到你好像有疑问？别着急，等我说完这个部分你再问。”  
　　Hayley只好压住好奇，点了点头。  
  
-TBC-  
  
*Northumberland是都铎王朝时期的伯爵，属于英国当时最富有的社会阶层。  
*XX会看起来像邪教组织似的，但其实在那个时代这种私密的组织是存在的，他们甚至有自己的制服、习惯、名称、秘密仪式。


	3. Chapter 3

 　　宴会大厅里通明透亮，这得益于大厅角落里被擦得锃亮的铠甲和摆在旁边的铁质烛架。长方餐桌上摆着丰盛的食物，还有些时鲜蔬果。人们穿着华美的礼服，三 三两两地聚在一起互相交谈着。没有一个人来跟Neil说话，但是他一点都不在意这个。毕竟这就是宴会上人人都用一块黑色布条遮住双眼的原因不是吗？  
　　Neil在餐桌上拿起一只餐盘，夹了些烤兔肉和一块酥皮苹果馅饼，然后远离了喧哗的人群。狐狸毛大衣上的绒毛总让他有些分心，他扯了扯短袍外套，手沾 了点水把翻飞的绒毛抚顺一些。他从没穿过这么贵重的衣物，不过……他端着盘子对着旁边一套光亮的铠甲照了一会儿，看起来好像还挺不错的样子。宽大的大衣遮 盖力很强，他的山楂木桩就插在了大衣左边的暗袋里，右边口袋放了一瓶掺了马鞭草汁的圣水。Neil往嘴里送了一块肥美的兔肉，再端起高脚杯喝了一大口甘甜 的葡萄酒。偶尔参加一次这样的活动还真是不错……比天天冒着生命危险跟吸血鬼搏斗得遍体鳞伤要惬意多了，他一边嚼着兔肉一边模糊地想。  
　　“没想到大家全都戴了面罩……你说是吧？”一直站在他不远处的一个人突然对他说了这么一句。  
　　Neil赶忙擦了擦嘴巴上的油渍，偏过头去看那个跟他搭话的年轻男子，尽管他尽量避免跟人接触，但总是保不准有人会来跟他攀谈。  
　　“对啊。”Neil附和道。  
　　“明明万圣徒日*还很远啊……”对面那人喃喃地说，他的眼睛在人群里四处扫视着，像是在找人。本以为已经被放过了的Neil刚准备另外找个角落待着，那个男人却又把注意力转移了过来。  
　　“说起来，这个宴会还真是奢华。”他继续说着，用眼神指了指身旁的餐桌，“你是一个人来的吗？”他问Neil。  
　　“是啊，你呢？”Neil不情愿地回问道。  
　　“我跟一个朋友来的，这个家伙不知道跑到哪里去了。总不会我只遮住眼睛他就认不出我……”他的话音还没落，另一个走到他背后，用力拍了拍他的肩膀。  
　　“谁那么……”他刚准备大声斥责，却被背后那人快速捂住了嘴。  
　　“嘘！那么大声干什么！”他的朋友小声责备，他也注意到自己引起了一些人侧目，幸好成为焦点只是短暂的。他把他的朋友扯到身旁，压低声音说道：“George！你知不知道我找了你多久？！”  
　　“主啊，告诉你多少次了别在这里叫我的名字！”被称作George的年轻人翻了个白眼，“你到底知不知道戴面具的意义，Thomas！”  
　　Thomas充满歉意地看了他的朋友一眼，小声道歉道：“非常抱歉，一时没注意。”然后他又看向Neil，这周围只有他们三人，Neil了解了他的意思。  
　　“我叫Neil，我不认识你们，我想你们应该也不认识我。”Neil对他们说道。听到Neil这么说，George的脸色才缓和下来。  
　　“为什么大家都要遮住脸？这样做宴会的气氛好像有点冷淡。”Thomas问George。  
　　“白桦会的成员是保密的，选出来后大家都可以摘掉面具了。”George解释，“你拿请柬交换的号码千万别弄丢了，那是选举的唯一凭证。”  
　　Neil心里一跳，他听到了一个熟悉的名词。他悄悄打量了一下这名叫George的青年，橙黄的烛光下并看不出他的皮肤是不是无血色的苍白。Neil喝完酒杯里的最后一口酒，放下手中的餐盘。他深吸一口气，装作不经意地插入话题。  
　　“唉，这里有这么多人，也不知道能不能选到我。”Neil叹了口气。  
　　George拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰道：“想开一些，我们总比那些排除在邀请之外的人要幸运，不是吗？”  
　　“这倒也是。”Neil欣慰地感慨，“能进入邀请名单都费了我很多力气。”他想到了此刻呆在自家地下室的Sykes子爵，打晕并绑住他确实花了他不少力气。  
　　“我连续来了两次，都没被选上，希望这次会比较幸运。”George说。  
　　“什么？两次？”站在一旁的Thomas惊呼，“我就说你半个月前已经从罗马回来为什么不来找我，原来你这家伙一人独享好处来了。”Thomas佯装愤怒地指责好友，但夸张的语气已经泄露出了他没有真的生气。  
　　“我这不是跟你分享了吗，亲爱的朋友。”George说。哪知道对方没有理他，他的注意力迅速又被另一个人吸引了过去。  
　　“George，你看你看，那边那位金发的女士，是不是你说的Rebekah小姐？”  
　　George和Neil顺着Thomas指着的方向看过去，一位穿着祖母绿色长裙的女士站正在餐桌中央处，她及腰的金发只是随意束起了两缕在脑后，在闪烁的烛光下依然非常夺目。  
　　“真美……”George情不自禁地道，Thomas也叹息着点点头。  
　　她的脸虽然被丝布条遮挡住了一部分，还是能从脸部轮廓判断出是个美丽的少女。她用白皙的手指拣起一颗葡萄放入嘴里，显然她的出现也引起了其他一些人的 注意，有些男人已经准备往她在的方向走去了。她左右扫了两眼，然后抽出手绢擦了擦手。她还没完全绕过桌子，旁边走来一人亲密地搂住了她，并对她耳语了一些 话。她的眉头不耐烦地皱起，顺从地改变了转向。  
　　Neil惊讶地发现他们竟然向他们三人的方向走了过来。搂住Rebekah小姐的那个男人没有穿御寒的大衣，白色真丝衬衫外只穿了一件刺绣短袍，凸显 他结实匀称的身材。他棕色长卷发及肩，黑色丝质面罩把他绿色的眼睛衬得神秘幽深。也许是光线的原因，Neil总觉得他的笑容仿佛已经把自己的一切都看得完 全通透了。  
　　“那就是Klaus大人。”George悄声说。  
　　Neil的心跳加快了跳动频率。他还没有做好跟目标正面接触的准备，尤其是不知道对方的实力和底细之前。但时间从不等人，在他悄然翻搅的心慌还没平复下来之前，Klaus已经抱着Rebekah走到了他们面前。  
　　“Klaus大人。”George和Thomas得体地弯腰行礼，Neil也连忙跟着他们鞠了一下躬。  
　　Klaus轻笑了一声。“看来我真的没有戴面罩的必要了。”他自嘲道。  
　　“即使被遮住了容貌，您依然很难让人忽视，”George笑着说，然后把目光转向了他身旁的Rebekah，“尤其是美丽的Rebekah小姐还总是跟随在旁。”  
　　Rebekah的嘴角扯出一个勉强的笑，对George的赞美无动于衷。  
　　“Rebekah，你的礼貌在哪里？”Klaus责备道，Rebekah转头瞪了他一眼，对George的语气还是变得友好了起来：“这里太无聊了，我们去那边玩。”说着便挽住他，挣脱掉了Klaus的怀抱。  
　　“什么？哪边……？等等——Thomas！”George只来得及拉住好友Thomas的手臂，就被Rebekah扯着踉跄地离开了这个角落。留下了Neil和Klaus两人。Neil的胃部已经感受到了一阵因紧张引起的收缩和不适。  
　　“抱歉，请原谅我妹妹的无礼，是平时我惯坏了她。”Klaus谦和地道歉。  
　　Neil不安地看着对方，不知道该怎么接话就好，半饷之后才憋出一句：“没关系，她并没有什么对我失礼的地方。”  
　　“我是Klaus Mikaelson。”Klaus对他伸出手，Neil握了一下他的手，冰冷的触感如芒刺一般刺痛了他的掌心。  
　　“我是Neil……”Neil顿了一下，“Neil Sykes。”  
　　“那么，祝你玩得愉快，Neil。”Klaus唇边弯起一个笑容，显得有些意外深长，“重头戏马上就要开始了。”  
　　Neil呆站了一会儿，他一直看着Klaus的背影，直到那人消失在通向侧厅的帷幔里。Neil按住左胸大衣下的木桩，慌乱的心还是没有冷静下来。  
  
-TBC-  
*万圣徒日（All Hallow’s Day）是指“天下圣徒之日”，即万圣节，只是我挑了个不那么现代的说法，免得容易出戏。


	4. Chapter 4

　　Neil不知道自己到底怎么了，生在吸血鬼猎人家庭的他，竟然对本应是猎物的那一方感到害怕。他从未在任何吸血鬼身上感受到过Klaus那种无所畏惧的强大自信，仿佛他已经毫无弱点，通晓一切。  
　　但据Neil所知，没有一只吸血鬼被木桩钉入心脏还会继续活蹦乱跳。Neil在刚才短暂的会面上表现糟糕至极，简直没有比这更让他感到羞愧和愤怒的了。他发誓，待会儿一定会把这跟山楂木桩插入Klaus的胸口，亲眼看到这家伙眼中的狂妄彻底变成死灰！  
　　正在脑中演练挽回尊严计划的Neil眼睛余光扫到了不远处的Rebekah，她的眉头正忧郁地蹙紧，柔软的双唇紧抿着，好像有什么心事正烦扰着她。她 说不定有什么隐情，看着Rebekah楚楚可怜的样子，Neil猜道。说不定她根本不是Klaus的所谓的妹妹，只是一个被胁迫的可怜少女……等一切结束 后，他或许可以央求父亲对她手下留情。  
　　打定主意的Neil暂停了对Rebekah的关注，他跟George和Thomas有一搭没一搭地聊着，眼睛却一直盯着侧厅入口，直到他看到Klaus从帷幕后走出来，Neil赶紧收回目光，他知道吸血鬼们对于视线是非常敏锐的。  
　　不过他再装作不在意地扫过去时，Klaus并没有注意到他，而是站定在厚重的布制门帘前。他的前面还站着一个男人，Klaus懒洋洋地对他举起右手，后者谦恭地弯下腰，握住Klaus的手亲吻了一下他的戒指。  
　　他们俩开始说起话来，Neil听不清他们在说些什么，他往宴会厅中央的餐桌靠近了一些，他的身边有几个宾客在聊着天，他巧妙地藏在宾客群旁，端起一个高脚杯，装作正在端详的样子。Klaus和他属下谈话的声音不大不小，正好传了过来。  
　　“越界？界限是由我来定的，记得吗？”Klaus威胁式地反问。  
　　“是的，我记得。”  
　　“那么告诉我，Elijah，我过界了吗？”Klaus逼问。  
　　“过了。”  
　　Neil跟Klaus一样被噎住了，连他这个素不相识的人都为那个人担忧了那么一小会儿，他跟自己的主人说话简直是太不客气了。而Klaus竟没有怪罪这个人对自己的无礼，而是把话题转向了另一个人。  
　　“找到她了么？”  
　　“没有。”Elijah简短地答道。  
　　“那最近到底有没有一件事至少能让我高兴一下的。”Klaus冷冷地说。  
　　“Katerina已经离开这里，在英国寻找完全是在浪费精力。”Elijah指出。  
　　“你在建议我别再找她吗？”  
　　“是的。”Elijah平静地说。  
　　“但我不认为这是你的真正想法。”Klaus的声调里透出几分讥讽，“也许你根本不想找到她，因为就我记得的来看，你爱上了这个女人，不是吗？你那时甚至为了她向我恳求在破解诅咒时留她一命。”  
　　“我厌倦了总是在同一件事上跟你争论，Niklaus。”Elijah冷淡地道，语气已经开始有一丝不耐烦，“对此我不会再跟你继续解释。”  
　　“Elijah，别让我对你失望，你知道我会怎样应对这个。”Klaus的声音降到了冰点，但显然对面那个人没有任何安抚他的意思。两人之间就这么沉默了许久。久到Neil几乎要以为他们已经离开了。  
　　Neil侧过身，偷偷偏头看了一眼，看到了站在Klaus前方的Elijah。他看起来风度翩翩，一头长卷发用丝带扎在脑后，显出一丝沉稳内敛的气 质。他身上的丝质衬衫服帖而整齐，搭配上蓝色的短袍，透着与Klaus不同方式的优雅和谦和。Neil这一瞥正好撞上他扫过来的视线——冷静中压抑了些许 寒意。Elijah的目光只在Neil身上停留了一秒，随后又回到了Klaus那。他拿起挂在手臂上的外衣，抖掉上面的灰尘，双手展开悬在Klaus的背 后。  
　　“成员甄选的时间到了。”他说。Klaus套上毛皮外套，任由Elijah替他抚平衣服上的褶皱，并整理好凌乱的衣领，做完这些后，Elijah便站到了他身旁，一言不发。  
　　餐桌主座处响起的三下敲击酒杯之声吸引住所有人的注意力，敲杯人望向Klaus，Klaus轻微地点了一下头，同时掐住了Elijah的肩膀。  
　　他附到Elijah耳边一字一顿地轻声说道：“这件事还没完。”  
  
　　Neil又回到了两个年轻人旁边，两人在一旁聊着天，他们的目光还时不时地瞟向Rebekah。但少了Klaus在旁，Rebekah根本没有理睬他 们俩的意思。她一个人坐在靠窗的椅子上，浑身散发着生人勿近的气场，不知在生谁的闷气。Thomas和George根本不敢有任何靠近她的打算。  
　　没有多余的精力去猜测小女生心思，Neil把目光移到Klaus身上，他现在可以光明正大地盯着他看了。Klaus走到了人群的目光聚焦处，成功吸引了大家的注意。  
　　“晚上好，希望大家之前在宴会上玩得还愉快。”他致辞道，不紧不慢的话里透着愉悦，完全没了刚才在帷幔旁的恼怒和冰冷。  
　　“依然感谢Joshua Kerst先生的支持，他慷慨地提供了如此舒适的宴厅和豪华的餐点。”Klaus偏头示意了一下站在他左边的一位中年人，后者脸上的得意一闪而过，然后他谦虚地笑着对Klaus摇了摇头。  
　　“相信大家都知道今晚的主要目的是什么，我就不再累述。”Klaus继续说道，“作为白桦会的创始者，我非常感激各位的的入会热情。但是，我还是不得不遗憾地宣布——今晚将是白桦会最后一次接受新成员。”  
　　这个重磅消息让周围的人们爆起了一阵熙熙嚷嚷的议论之声，之前还很安静大厅瞬间吵闹声迭起，还有些人直接走向前质问起Klaus来。面对失控的场 面，Joshua Kerst显得有些手足无措，这其中有些大人物他是怎么都得罪不起的，他只好把求助的目光投向Klaus。  
　　Klaus像是早就预见到了这种情况发生似的，他高傲地环视了一圈吵闹的人群，忽然高声吐出一个词语。  
　　“ **安静** 。”  
　　这个词仿佛有魔力似的，大厅瞬间变得悄然无声，人人都面面相觑，不知道为什么自己无论怎样都真的说不出话来了。  
　　只有Neil知道为什么。入场之前喝的那一口圣水让他成了现场唯一一个没有被吸血鬼诡计所控制的人。但他当然不会愚蠢地就这么暴露自己，他也闭紧了嘴巴，装作是困惑的其中一个。  
　　看着安静下来的人们，Klaus满意地笑了。  
　　“很好。”他说，“如我之前所说，今晚是最后一次甄选。号码已经选好，无论是谁被选中，请遵守白桦会的保密规定，不要声张，并到侧厅来举行入会仪式。”Klaus边说边接过Elijah递过来的小木盒，他从中拿出一张羊皮小卷。  
　　“被选中的新成员是——”Klaus展开羊皮卷，“41号和12号。”  
　　Neil听到站在离他不远的一个人发出一声短促的抽气声——那个人是George，George不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，他虽然立马掩藏住了自己的情绪，Neil还是可以从他攥紧拳头看出他的兴奋之情。  
　　Neil遗憾地叹了口气，他挺喜欢这个年轻的小贵族，但不幸的是，他不久后就会变成自己狩猎的对象。  
　　当父亲把白桦会作为调查对象时，Neil和其他家族成员一样，都深感不以为然，这明显就是一个爱慕虚荣的吸血鬼弄出来的一个闹剧而已，说什么入会就能得到一切，只有那些愚蠢而无所事事的贵族才会被糊弄。  
　　但是，他们最依仗的优势却被这两年对白桦会员的深入调查无情地击得粉碎。  
　　因为这个两代都被称作是吸血鬼克星的爱尔兰猎人家族惊恐地发现，这群魔鬼竟坦然地在阳光下谈笑风生，阳光对其造不成任何伤害。除了拥有强大的力量和极快的速度以外，这群背弃圣主的恶魔跟普通人再无分别。  
　　他们彷徨、恐慌、迷茫又无助，甚至有人对主产生了怀疑，认为他已经遗弃了自己。猎人家族因此人员大减，许多人不再选择冒着生命危险继续这场不公平的战斗。如今，家族里就只剩下了Neil的父亲和包括Neil在内的三个兄弟姐妹。  
　　要混入这个宴会并不难，难得是单独直接面对十几只吸血鬼的可能性极高，所以父亲派出了经验最丰富的他来查探消息。Neil已经得到了他想要的讯息——这得益于George说他已经参加过两次入选。既然第三次的地点还是没变，那白桦会的据点非常有可能就在这栋房子里。  
　　“老规矩，请各位先闭上双眼。被选中者请到这边的侧厅来。”Klaus指了指被黑色帷幕遮住的入口。  
　　Neil没有闭眼，他死死地盯着入口，任何人进出都逃不过他的眼睛。可过了许久，除了George以外，再也没有另一个人走过去。  
　　他突然想到了一个可能……因为41听起来是一个熟悉的号码……他飞快地从口袋里翻出入场时用请柬交换的那张纸。  
　　上面赫然写着两个罗马数字——  
　　他就是41号。  
　　圈套！这是他脑中第一个闪过的念头。这时的Klaus早已不知踪影，遮住入口的厚重布帘像被风吹动似的时不时摇曳着，像是在召唤他过去。  
　　 _“得到信息马上回来，千万别一个人行动。”_  
　　脑中响起的警告没有阻挡他前进的脚步，Neil鬼使神差地来到帷幕前。他心跳如擂，右手抽出暗袋里的木桩，藏进袖口。  
　　年轻的猎人深吸一口气，掀开了帷幕。  
  
-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

　　侧厅里的场景并不像Neil想象中那样阴森恐怖。他穿过一个昏暗的长走廊，来到一个小型会客室，烧得正旺的壁炉把房子里烤得暖烘烘的，坐在椅子上的George抬起头，看到来人是Neil，失望地皱了一下眉头。  
　　Neil知道George希望进来的是他朋友Thomas，他对坐着的年轻人礼貌地笑了一下，没有再去理会他。Neil脱掉外套，拿出装圣水的瓶子喝了一口，他把贴在胸口的十字架项链抽了出来，右手拿出藏在袖口里的山楂木木桩。  
　　George警惕地看着举止怪异的Neil，站起来向壁炉边挪了几步，他的手还没碰到铁架上的拨火棍，Klaus、Elijah和Rebekah先后从另一个入口走了进来。George松了口气，Neil却绷紧了全身，如临大敌似的盯着他们三人。  
　　“既然大家都到齐了，那就开始仪式吧。”像是没感受到室内诡异的气氛似的，Klaus宣布道。他坐到壁炉对面的一张皮质高椅上，Elijah从餐具柜里拿出两个银质高脚杯，放在了茶几上。  
　　“但是，Klaus大人，我好像还没有机会了解清楚白桦会的具体情况……”George提出他的疑惑，Rebekah拿起其中一个空杯，走到George面前。  
　　“George亲爱的，”Rebekah温柔地喊道。  
　　受宠若惊的George眨了眨眼睛，连呼吸都急促了许多。但当他看到Rebekah清澈的蓝眼睛在刹那间转变成恶魔般的暗红时，他脸上的惊喜彻底被惊 吓代替了。Rebekah用锐利的牙齿咬破手腕，鲜红的血液顺着她白皙的手腕缓缓流入杯中，她举起高脚杯，送到George嘴边。  
　　“喝了它。”  
　　“什么……”  
　　“ **喝了它** 。”Rebekah命令。  
　　George发抖的手毫不犹豫地接过杯子，一饮而尽。  
　　“真听话。”Rebekah弯起一抹浅笑，温和地说道。然后揽住他的脖子凶狠地咬了上去。  
　　Klaus抚摸着橡木扶手上精美的玫瑰浮雕，坐在高椅上犹如一个骄傲的国王。  
　　“我以为你会想去拯救这个可怜的年轻人。”他毫不留情地挖苦纹丝不动的Neil。  
　　Neil捏紧手中的木头，尽力让自己的声音里充满冷酷：“已经没救了。”  
　　Rebekah把生气全无的George扔在冰冷的大理石地板上，拿出手绢擦了擦嘴角和手腕。  
　　“他跟另外一个人我耳边喋喋不休起码罗嗦了半个小时，”Rebekah随意地扔掉带血的手绢，“记得提醒他改掉这个该死的毛病。”  
　　“Bekah，用词。”Elijah提醒。  
　　“下次注意。”Rebekah撅了一下嘴，“你们快点解决完猎人问题，我不想整晚都把时间都浪费在这个上。”  
　　“你看，鉴于我最挚爱的妹妹已经消耗完了她不多的耐心，我建议我们还是尽快解决剩下的事。”Klaus摊手，看到Neil全身戒备的样子，他突然笑出声来。  
　　“哦，我想你误会了，我不会杀你，至少现在不会。”Klaus笑吟吟地说，“Wallace家族绝对没有愧对它的盛名，我用了两年都没有查到你们的大本营到底在哪里。”  
　　Klaus愉快地享受着这句话带来的效果，Neil震骇地看着高椅上面露狡猾的吸血鬼，他拼命回想着，绞尽脑汁都想不出自己到底是哪里露出了破绽。  
　　“不，这不是你的错，你表现得很完美。”Klaus贴心地安慰道，“不得不承认，你们确实非常擅长隐藏，但我的主要注意力并没有一直集中在你们身上。 直到几天前，Elijah发现有个小Wallace正在嗅探着晚宴的事，这种送上门的礼物，不好好利用简直是暴殄天物不是吗？”  
　　Neil忽然想到了地下室里被绑架的子爵，那天他制服这个看起来颇有力气的强壮中年人过于轻松了些……  
　　“我想你已经想到了，‘说服’Sykes子爵功归于细心的Elijah，真是个非常精巧的暗示。”站在高椅旁边的Elijah对Klaus的夸赞没有任何多余的情绪起伏。  
　　　“现在我们来讨论一下，为什么我到现在还没有杀了你这个问题。”Klaus站起来，眨眼之间就移动到了Neil面前。  
　　早已蓄势待发的Neil突然一跃向前，他左手的瓶子猛地向Klaus眼睛一洒，神圣之水引起的灼烧伴随着“嗞嗞”声让吸血鬼痛苦地捂住了双 眼，Neil手中的山楂木桩趁机狠狠插进Klaus的心脏。银灰色从胸口开始扩散，以肉眼可见的速度迅速覆盖住他的全身，最后终于连眼球都变得灰败又无神 之后，Klaus倒在了地上。  
　　之前被打落至低谷的信心瞬间大涨，Neil俯视着地上的尸体。伪装被识破这一点已经不重要了。以他独自狩猎过三只吸血鬼的骄傲成绩来看，主心骨被杀，其他人对他构不成什么威胁。  
　　温暖的屋子里有那么一刹那只剩了壁炉里柴火燃烧的细微“啪啪”声，等待另外两只吸血鬼向他扑过来的Neil失望了，那两个人看起来完全没有因为Klaus的死而有什么波动。  
　　“Nic绝对会又开始狂躁起来的。”Rebekah扶住额头，小声咕哝了一句。  
　　“这是你的错。”Elijah对Neil说，他说着走到Klaus的尸体旁，拔出深入心脏的木桩，扔到了壁炉里。Neil一头雾水，直到他观察到了吸血鬼尸体上发生的变化。  
　　“不……不！！这不可能！这不可能！！！”Neil简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。尸体的死灰正在慢慢退回，狰狞的青筋尽数消失——生命之光重新回到吸血鬼的双眼之中。  
　　眨眼间躺在地上的Klaus已经消失不见，Neil的颈项被大力掐住，他感觉到几颗尖利的牙齿划过他脖子上的皮肤。  
　　“我是不是忘了告诉你，初代吸血鬼是杀不死的？”Klaus问道，危险的语气激得他汗毛直立。  
　　“Niklaus，不要杀了他。”Elijah加重了语气。  
　　“我想杀谁就杀谁！不用任何人来指挥我！！”Klaus的吼声差点震破了Neil的耳膜。  
　　“你真的要继续这样任性吗？！”Elijah愠怒地质问，一直维持的冷静首次出现了裂痕。  
　　“是的。”Klaus咬牙说道，掐Neil脖子的力气徒然加大，把他的呼吸完全隔断了。制住他的人力量太过强大，脸憋得通红的Neil连一丝反抗的余地都没有。  
　　“那我就只能动手阻止你了。”Elijah的语调冷若寒霜，他话音还没落就已经瞬移到Klaus身后，抓住他的手臂用力一扭，然后一把把他掀翻在地，被解放的Neil猛力咳嗽起来，大口吸取着缺失的氧气。  
　　Klaus只在地上停留了半秒，半秒之后，Elijah的下巴被扣住，Klaus把他狠狠地摁到地上，光滑的大理石地板被砸出一个半径一英尺的大坑。  
　　Elijah的眼里闪过一丝痛苦，立刻被怒气所代替，他拧住Klaus的手腕把它硬生生地掰离，而后就势猛地一扯，惯性把Klaus带到了地板上。 Elijah轻松折断手边木椅的一只腿，尖的那一端未达目的地便被Klaus拦截住，并抓住他的手腕用同一个动作把他也扯到了地上。Klaus掐住 Elijah的颈项，握住他手腕的那只手转了一个方向，尖刺抵在了Elijah的胸口。  
　　“Nic！放开他！！”Rebekah尖叫了一声。  
　　“别过来。”想冲上来帮忙的Rebekah被Elijah异常严厉的语气吓到了，只得不知所措地站在原地。  
　　“真的？动手阻止我？”Klaus贴在Elijah耳畔，近乎私语的口吻充满傲慢，木头再刺进去了几分。  
　　“你们一定要这个时候吵吗？？！！”Rebekah大声喊道，不稳定的语调里带着哭腔，她抓起茶几上的高脚杯往他们身上重重地扔过去。  
　　“我恨你们！”Rebekah吼道，说完头也不回地离开了会客室。  
　　Elijah挥手挡住飞来的杯子，里面剩余的血洒出一部分全溅到了两个人头上。  
　　“我们又让Rebekah伤心了。”Klaus直视着被他压制住的那个人，放松手中的力量。Elijah的愤怒早已消失，他看了一眼Rebekah跑 走的方向，平静的脸上带了些担忧。Klaus忽然俯下身，伸出舌头舔掉Elijah嘴角边沾到的一滴血。Elijah注视着他，看不出任何情绪。  
　　丝毫不觉得自己刚才亲密动作有多逾距的Klaus从冰凉的地板上站起来，把手中的木桩扔进了壁炉的火中。  
　　“还是回到Neil身上，再把你晾着就太对不起你的等待了。”Klaus对Neil说。  
　　被遗忘了许久的Neil脸上阴晴不定，Klaus又回到了高靠背椅上。  
　　“我喜欢提供人们真正想要的，并且，我还很擅长看出那些隐在最深处的欲望。”Klaus的嗓音徐缓低沉，潜藏着独特的诱惑。“我很欣赏你，你强大、自 信、勇气可嘉，对于力量的渴望能促使你做到很多别人做不了的事情。但是，人类的力量非常有限，他们在强权和金钱下就能轻易被击倒。他们相比于我的族群更加 脆弱不堪，对于这个，你的体会肯定比较深刻。”Klaus微笑地看到Neil的双眼黯淡下来。  
　　“你为什么刚才不离开这里？在我们三人都无暇分心管你的时候，你要从这里逃出去并不困难。”Klaus话题一转，“或者可以这么问，你为什么要走进这个房间，Neil，你没有想过这一点吗”  
　　Neil沉默地看着他一边问一边拿起茶几上的另一只空高脚杯，他面对Neil露出四颗利齿，金黄的眼瞳里闪着狡黠的光芒。Klaus朝自己的手腕咬了一口，血液流入杯中。  
　　“这并不是我最初的计划，但是我现在乐意改变我的初衷。”Klaus把盛满吸血鬼之血的高脚杯举到Neil面前。  
　　“不要有任何违心的举动，机会只有一次。如果你诚实，我就满足你一直以来的愿望。”  
　　杯子里的液体浓稠而鲜红，隐隐流动仿佛在无声地邀请他。Neil听到了自己清晰可闻的心跳声，就像一面敲击声越来越大的鼓。鼓噪得让他几乎听不见外界的任何声音。Neil接过杯子的手微微颤抖着，弯曲的银质高脚杯把他的脸映得有些扭曲，却没有掩盖住他眼中的渴望。  
　　他仰头，饮尽了杯中的鲜血。  
　　他看到Klaus满意地笑了，几乎是瞬息间，他歪到一边的视野伴随着脖子的一阵剧痛，Neil彻底失去了意识。  
  
-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

　　“等等，他真的喝下去了？”Hayley感觉自己的理解力已经跟不上故事的脚步。  
　　“当然，喝得干干净净。”Klaus说。  
　　“我不能理解，他不是一个吸血鬼猎人吗？为什么会想要变成吸血鬼？”Hayley疑惑地问。  
　　Klaus笑了，说道：“猎人是一个永远都得不到对等的职业，连我都不得不佩服他们坚定和勇敢的品质。Neil已经是一个十分强大的猎手，但他同时也 是一个贪婪的人，他渴望更加强大的力量，而在与吸血鬼交手时，不平衡的心理也在同时增长。最后这些杂糅在一起，让他彻底走偏了方向。”  
　　Hayley若有所思地点点头。  
　　“而且，他明显看不起普通的吸血鬼。当听到我说我是一个始祖时，他虽然竭力掩饰住神情里的渴求，可惜演技还是过于太拙劣。”Klaus继续道。  
　　“你们在聊什么？谁演技拙劣了？”Rebekah在这时从门外走了进来，她坐到靠窗的长沙发上，拿起一个茶杯给自己倒了一杯红茶。  
　　“Elijah为什么还不回来？”Klaus没有回答Rebekah的问题，而是问起了Elijah。  
　　Rebekah没好气地瞪了他一眼：“他自有打算。”，她缀了一口茶，又问了一句：“你们刚刚到底在说谁？”  
　　“呃……Neil？”Hayley说。  
　　“Neil，哪个Neil？”Rebekah一脸迷惑。  
　　Klaus对Rebekah说：“对你来说，他只能算个无足轻重的人，不用费心去回想。”Rebekah耸肩，没有再继续追问。  
　　“对了，你不是说我有问题待会儿再问，现在能问了吗？”Hayley说。  
　　“可以。”  
　　“你和Elijah，为什么在那个时候是主仆关系？”Hayley终于问出这个憋了很久的疑问。  
　　“还不是因为他们打的一个无聊的赌，结果Elijah输了，于是答应陪他玩一段时间的主仆游戏。”Rebekah插嘴道。  
　　“不，那个是之后的事。”Klaus笑道，“最初是1368年，Mikael在塞尔维亚追捕我们的时候。”  
　　“什么？那个时候发生了什么事？？为什么我不知道！？”Rebekah惊讶地大喊，“呯”地一声把手上的茶杯摔到桌上，脆弱的瓷杯经受不住她巨大的力量摔成了三瓣，“你为什么一直都没跟我说？！”  
　　“亲爱的妹妹，你的淑女涵养已经消失殆尽了吗？”Klaus批评道，Rebekah朝他吐了吐舌头。  
　　“如果你想继续听，就把桌子收拾好，然后安静地听。”Klaus说，Rebekah不满地横了他一眼，还是乖乖地把桌上的茶杯碎片收集起来，扔到了垃圾桶。  
　　Klaus满意地看Rebekah收拾好桌子，一声不吭地坐回到沙发上。  
　　“这才像话。”他说。

 

  
　　 _每个人都会有迷失方向的时候，在这个时期，他们对自己的一切都满心怀疑，犹豫不决。事实证明，连沉稳自制的Elijah也有过一段漫长的迷茫 期。他厌恶我们随性的为所欲为，他指责我和Kol把Rebekah带坏，纵容她变得越来越冷酷残忍。他甚至开始反省自己应不应该存于世上。  
　　Elijah是大哥，是性格最稳重的那个，自然他也担当了照顾大家的责任。他的犹疑对大家来说都是非常不利的。因为即便强大如我们，也一直活在 Mikael追杀的阴影之下。那时，Rebekah和Kol都已三百多岁，但每次听到关于Mikael的消息时，还是会害怕到发抖。  
　　我和Elijah的特殊关系是因为他对我的效忠。在那个时代，效忠可是一件非常严肃的事情。_   
  
**1368年，塞尔维亚**  
　　“Kol和Rebekah在哪里？”Klaus在黑暗中气喘吁吁地问道。  
　　“他们往南走了。”Elijah说，他做了一个“北”的口型，然后举起食指竖到嘴上，“Kol会照顾Rebekah的。既然我能找到你，证明Mikael也可以，我们得继续走。”  
　　Klaus点头，他们从靠海的特拉翁亚不眠不休地跑了一天，就已经穿越过了一个公国，来到拉什卡。但追赶的那个人依然穷追不舍，永远不知疲倦。  
　　树叶因为他们快速的移动而不断地发出哗哗响声，这是一个巨大的森林，他们只知道朝着一个方向机械地移动，不知道前方到底是哪里。幸好得益于他们强大的夜视能力，夜晚赶路对他们毫无影响。  
　　“Niklaus，停下。”Elijah突然喊道，“你听。”  
　　Klaus停下飞驰的脚步，周围的树叶划动声也随着他的停步而停止了响动。但在他们来的路线上，隐隐传来另一个枯枝踩踏和气流带动树叶的声音。  
　　“是他。”Klaus咬牙道。  
　　“他迟早会追上我们。”Elijah说，“我们有两个人，可以试着……”  
　　“不！”Klaus快速打断了Elijah的话，“我们是打不过他的，记得在匈牙利那次吗？我们三个人一起都没有制服住他。”  
　　“那是因为你退缩了，Niklaus，你不必那么害怕面对他。”  
　　“不……不，我不想冒这个险。”Klaus喉咙干涩，望向Elijah的眼睛里流露出一丝脆弱。  
　　Elijah不可察觉地叹了口气：“好，那我们分开走，你往前，”他指了一下左上方，然后再指了一下前方，“我往左。”Klaus抓住他的手，紧紧地握住。  
　　“快走。”Elijah命令。  
　　Klaus顷刻间便消失不见，Elijah也继续径直向前。  
  
　　他们四人每隔一段时间便会约定好一个地点，以便分开后好重新团聚。这次他们把地点定在了罗马，不仅是因为罗马的繁华，也因为它是教会的中心。有谁会想到，这群罪恶的生物竟然会大胆地走在神圣罗马街头。  
　　和Klaus分开大约半小时后，Elijah已经来到了森林的尽头，树林的另一头是一个万丈悬崖。刀削似的岩壁没有任何可供攀爬的凸起，一眼望下去只有看不清深浅的黝黑。Elijah思考着要怎么从这里找到出路。  
　　“Elijah！！！！”空旷的森林里骤然传来一声嘶吼，被高耸的峭壁扩得清晰可闻。那是Klaus的声音。如果他敢这么大声地喊叫，那就证明——  
　　Mikael找到了他。  
　　推测到这个可能性的Elijah心一沉，开始沿着悬崖用最快的速度向声源跑去。  
  
　　当Elijah找到Klaus时，Mikael正拿着一根粗大的树枝狠狠地砸向他。  
　　 _这根本毫无意义，他只是想把Niklaus打死而已。_  
　　Elijah瞬移到Mikael面前，他截住树枝，双手抓住两头屈膝一把折断，把它们扔得老远。  
　　“Elijah，我不想杀你。”Mikael皱起眉头。  
　　“你以后会想的。”Elijah冷淡地说。  
　　“你让开，我只想找Niklaus，”Mikael说，“他不仅当人类时令人讨厌，变成吸血鬼后更加危害别人。”  
　　Elijah眼里满是漠然：“不，别找借口，你只是想杀掉母亲跟别人的孩子而已。”  
　　Mikael徒然目光阴冷，蓦地拉近了和Elijah的距离，他的手上不知什么时候多了一把细长的银匕首，直直地向Elijah心脏刺去。 Elijah急速闪到他的身后，Mikael却也在下一秒移动到Elijah的背后，他反剪住Elijah的双手，匕首刺进他的胸膛。一阵冰冷的疼痛从心 脏迅速扩散开来，他的手脚开始变得僵硬起来。  
　　就在他意识开始变得模糊时，胸口的匕首被猛地抽了出来。Elijah的大脑逐渐恢复清醒，他看到Klaus握着匕首凶狠地往Mikael脖子削砍过 去，Mikael轻松闪过他这一击，乘隙扣住他的手抢回了匕首。Mikael用匕首在Klaus肩部制造了一个刻骨的伤痕之后，趁着他分神之际手臂死死地 扼压住他的颈部。  
　　Elijah这时冲上前去抢过Mikael无暇顾及的匕首，抵在他的后背。  
　　“Elijah，我很伤心。”Mikael慢声说道，语气充满哀伤，“你们走到哪里，哪里都会留下尸体和痛苦。我能从被你们伤害的人们眼里看到无止尽的绝望，它连我也一起嘲笑了。Elijah，你们犯下的罪孽就是我的罪孽。”  
　　Elijah无动于衷，Mikael叹了口气，继续说道：“Rebekah以前是那么纯洁善良的孩子，你看，在这几百年里她已经变成了什么样子……而你的母亲在另一个世界被迫看到这些，到底会有多么悲伤。”  
　　Elijah浑身一震，握住匕首的手轻微地颤抖了一下。  
　　“Elijah！不要听他说！！这些都是为了迷惑你——Elijah！！！！！”Klaus的拼命呼喊他已经完全听不进，脑子里只有Mikael的话在一遍遍回荡。  
　　“她现在以杀人为乐，别人受的伤害丝毫撼动不了她的内心。告诉我，Elijah，你希望你妹妹一直都这样吗？”  
　　Elijah的防线完全松懈下来，他缓缓放下手，眼里充满了矛盾和痛苦，这个已经纠缠了他几十年了的问题被Mikael残忍地剥离了开来，血淋淋地放在他面前。  
　　“就是因为这些，我才不想要你们继续存在在这个世界上，带来更多的痛苦。”Mikael冷酷地说，他从毛皮夹克里抽出了另一把银匕首，伴随着一声嘶哑的怒吼，Klaus的全身快速僵化，倒在地上。  
　　刚才还在恍惚中的Elijah彻底反应过来，他还是慢了半拍。Mikael闪现到他身旁，扯住他的手臂用力一拧，他的手吃痛地松开，下落的匕首被Mikael捞起。  
　　锋利的凶器再次向Elijah的胸口袭来，他飞速看了一眼躺在地上的Klaus，然后拾起地上一块坚硬的岩石向Mikael侧脸狠狠砸去，Mikael成功地被砸倒在地，Elijah趁机跑到Klaus身旁，迅速拔出他封住他心脏的匕首。  
　　Elijah没有时间去关心正在苏醒的Klaus，他双手紧紧抓住岩石，毫不留情地继续攻击Mikael的脑袋。  
　　“Elijah……”  
　　“住嘴！！”Elijah愤怒地打断他，“三百年前你就失去了教训我的资格。不管他们做了些什么，他们依旧是我唯一的家人。”  
　　“如果你不履行照顾家庭的责任，那就让我来。”Elijah冷冷地说，扔掉手中的岩石。绕到Mikael背后的Klaus扑上去制住他的两只手，银匕首猛力刺入了他的胸口。  
　　“下次再见，父亲。”Klaus轻声说。然后抗住他冰冷的尸体来到悬崖边，把他扔了下去。  
  
　　全身狼狈不堪的两人脸上都是疲倦之色，悬崖下的Mikael短时间内不会再来找他们的麻烦。但是他还没死，而且还会如挥之不去的梦魇一般，继续卷土重来。  
　　“对不起，Niklaus，我不应该那么软弱地被说服。”Elijah愧疚地道歉。  
　　Klaus的视线始终没有落到Elijah身上，他径直越过Elijah，捡起不远处掉在地上的另一把匕首。他从已经破烂不堪的衣服上撕下一块布条，包住匕首锋利的细刃。  
　　“我不能再相信你了，Elijah。”Klaus说，语气冷漠而疏离，“如果Mikael拿的是白桦木桩，我现在就已经死了。因为你刚才的举动，我不敢再把我的生命交到你的手上。”  
　　Elijah和Klaus沉默地站定在树林里，清晨已经到来，温暖的阳光从树叶的缝隙中漏下，在泥土地上打出斑驳的痕迹。两个人安静地对视良久，Klaus先有了动作。  
　　“我去找Kol和Rebekah。”他转身就要离去，缄默许久的Elijah突然开口了。  
　　“Niklaus，等等。”  
　　Klaus还是没有冷漠到无视对方的程度，他回过头，等着Elijah可能是解释的话语。但是他看到他的兄长解下挂在腰上的佩剑，单膝跪地。Klaus意识到了他的兄弟到底想做什么，他震惊又怀疑，迟迟没有动作。  
　　“Niklaus。”Elijah又喊了一声，他双手合十，等待着Klaus的应对。  
　　Klaus还是伸出了手，Elijah把双手贴在他的手掌之中。  
　　“I become your man.*”  
　　“你在对我效忠吗，Elijah？”Klaus明知故问。Elijah的骄傲与权力都放在冰冷的手上，而它们都正放低着姿态，顺从地置放在Klaus双掌之中。  
　　“从现在起，我会帮助你得到你想要的一切，我不会再背弃你。”Elijah缓慢地说着宣誓般的字句，“我将听从你的所有命令。”  
　　“所有？”Klaus反问。  
　　Elijah平静地看着Klaus，郑重而认真。  
　　“所有。”他肯定地回答。  
　　Klaus终于露出笑容。他弯腰靠近Elijah，在他的脸颊边落下一吻。  
　　“如果这是你想要的……”Klaus凑到Elijah的耳边，低声说道。  
　　“我接受你的效忠。”  
  
-TBC-  
  
*为臣服礼（Homage）时封臣对领主效忠时的誓词。


	7. Chapter 7

　　空气中飘着一丝甜香，长椅上亲密相拥的人们和昏黄的烛光一起糅出朦胧的暧昧感。酒馆的西南角半掩着布帘，能看到一个金发男人正埋首在另一个妙龄少女颈间，似是在动情地亲吻着她。不一会儿后，男人抬首，嘴边沾着鲜红的液体，满足的愉悦充满了他金黄的双眼，他意犹未尽地舔过明显比常人长一些的尖锐牙齿，把怀抱中的少女扶到一旁。  
　　“你就打算坐在那里坐一整晚？”Klaus擦去嘴边的血，对坐在对面的Elijah说。场馆内靡乱的气氛对Elijah没有任何影响，他正在摆弄着放在木几上的一个老旧木箱。  
　　“为什么不，况且我还不饿。”Elijah扫掉木箱上的灰尘，箱盖上的几条划痕显露出暗红的颜色。他毫不费力地扯下已经生锈了的锁，打开了箱子。Elijah并不意外里面放置的东西，拿出其中一张羊皮卷轴认真地看了起来。  
　　“还需要我再跟你解释一遍吗？”Klaus说，“这是个放松的地方，Elijah。没有强迫，没有谋杀。我向你保证这里的女孩们都是自愿把自己贡献出来的。”Klaus对帘外招了招手，一个侍者恭敬地走过来，把歪倒在他身边的女孩扶了出去。  
　　“而因为我们血液的优秀治愈力，不用多久她会完全恢复，就像一切都没有发生一样。”  
　　“我猜这是你的主意？我还以为你不会想要保持低调。”  
　　Klaus招来一个侍者，后者把一个绿色玻璃瓶端了过来。Klaus端着这个脆弱而美丽的容器，在瓶口深吸了一口气，他满意地笑了。  
　　“莱茵河的葡萄收成越来越差，这个可是非常难得的。”他说着斟了一些葡萄酒到杯子里递给Elijah，红宝石一般剔透的液体在杯中流淌，同时散发出浓郁的香气，“即使现在正坐在圣保罗大教堂的底下，我对罗马也没有任何敬畏之心。只是我最近听到了一些还不太可靠的流言，教廷的某个主教好像跟那个人有什么联系……”他抿了一口酒，醇香的酒味似乎反而降低了一些愉快度。  
　　“你是指我们的父亲？”  
　　“别这么叫他。”Klaus握住的杯子发出一声细微的碎裂声。  
　　Elijah微微叹了口气，“如果你连这个都不能接受，那你永远都会害怕面对他。”  
　　“我不需要面对他，这个话题到此为止。”Klaus斩钉截铁地说，“你一定要毁掉我的好心情吗？”  
　　Elijah没有再接话，两人的对话就这么仓促地结束了。Klaus晃动着杯中的酒，隐隐有些不悦的情绪在酝酿。良久之后，Klaus先打破了沉默。  
　　“我以为你效忠了我之后会听从我的一切吩咐。”Klaus注视着注意力已经回到羊皮纸上的年长者，突然说起了跟之前主题毫不相关的话。  
　　“我一直遵守着诺言，所有的事情都交给你决定了。””Elijah头也没抬地说道。  
　　“我知道。”Klaus说，“你确实一丝不苟地保持着你的誓言。但我并不是在指这个……”他空出的那只手手指有节奏地敲打在木桌上，似乎沉思在回忆中。  
　　“我只是想要你……”Klaus又缀了一口酒，缓慢地挑选着合适的说辞，“把这些表现出来。”  
　　Elijah闻言放下了手中的卷轴，用探究的目光扫了他的弟弟一眼。  
　　“你的意思是要我在众人面前对你表示臣服吗？”他问。  
　　“差不多是这样。”Klaus微笑着点头。  
　　“我拒绝。”Elijah又低下头，继续研究着手上的羊皮卷，“我不会无止境满足你强烈过头的控制欲，亲爱的兄弟。”  
　　“拜托，就当这是一个游戏好了。”Klaus劝说道。  
　　“想都别想。”  
　　“要不这样，”Klaus突发奇想，“我们打个赌。谁赢了，谁就能得到支配权。假如你输了，你要做我贴身仆人该做的所有事情，直到我喊停为止的那天。我输了也一样，怎么样？”  
　　“你是说真的？”Elijah被Klaus的提议勾起了兴趣。  
　　“决不食言。”Klaus说，对他举起酒杯。  
　　Elijah思考了一会儿，最终端起杯子，碰了一下对方的杯沿。  
　　“好，赌什么？”  
　　“这个……我还没想到，不过我还有一整晚的时间去想。不过首先，”Klaus说着站起身，一把夺过Elijah手中的卷轴，塞回木箱里，“你得停止读这些无聊的东西。”他在Elijah的身边坐下，指着一个坐在中央位置躺椅上的蓝衣少女。  
　　“猜得到她是谁吗？”Klaus问。  
　　“我看到你进来的时候跟她点头打过招呼，Niklaus，如果你想赌她的名字的话，我是不会接受的。”Elijah说。  
　　意图被拆穿的Klaus并没有任何窘迫，他望着Elijah笑了笑，稍微压低了声线：“教皇的私生女，相信我，她尝起来比普通人要美味得多。Vivian——”Klaus把帘子拨开，对着她喊道。Vivian望向这边，对Klaus露出一个甜甜的笑容，然后起身款款向隔间走来。  
　　“坐在那边。”Klaus指着Elijah的身边。Vivian乖乖地坐下，看着Elijah的水蓝眸子充满好奇。  
　　“这是我的哥哥Elijah，”Klaus介绍道，“我们的口味相差不远，我想他会喜欢你的。”  
　　Vivian了然地点头，纯真的脸庞对Elijah扬起一个魅惑的笑，她撩起一边的头发，显露出白皙细瘦的颈项。年长者望了Klaus一眼，眼睛周围的血管慢慢凸显出黑色，他搂住Vivian，两颗獠牙刺破娇嫩的肌肤。  
　　　馆内的竖琴声换成了一支不知名的拉丁民谣，清澈流畅的琴声不大，就像丝滑的缎带在肌肤上抚过一样，若隐若现地缭绕在地下场馆的各个角落。空气中除了酒的芬香之外，又多了一些血液的甜味。  
　　Elijah吞咽鲜血节制而缓慢，控制着不把怀中少女的生命力完全夺去。一条红色的痕迹沿着他的下巴蜿蜒而下，Klaus端着酒杯，视线从正亲密贴住Vivian脖子的嘴唇一直往下，追寻那道鲜血的轨迹直到它们消失在Elijah白色的衬衣里，在布料上侵染出一长条红印。  
　　“咔嚓”  
　　Klaus手上的玻璃杯乍然碎裂，葡萄酒全浇到了手上。他感到一阵口干舌燥，烦心和不满正占据着他的整个思维，这些莫名的情绪不知道到底是从何而来。  
　　就在Klaus临近爆发时，Elijah放开了蓝衣少女。她晕沉沉地倒在Elijah肩上，不省人事，不过依然在呼吸着。  
　　“你说得对，她的确很美味。”Elijah评价道，从衣服里抽出一条手帕。  
　　Klaus抢过Elijah的手帕擦了擦手，“我想到了。”他突然这么说道。  
　　“我赌我可以不碰到她就喝到她的血。”Klaus指着靠在Elijah身上的Vivian。  
　　“你知道你是指不触碰到她身上任何部分吧，包括衣服。”  
　　“当然。”Klaus肯定地说。  
　　看到他这么笃定，Elijah有些犹豫，不过他短时间内还是怎么都想不到到底有什么办法。  
　　“好，就赌这个。”Elijah说。  
　　“你输了就要当我的仆人，我们说好了的。”Klaus说。  
　　“我向你保证。”Elijah说，他收回揽住Vivian的手，她软软地倒在长椅的另一旁，距离Klaus起码有三英尺，“开始吧，记得不要杀了她。”他微笑着说道，脸上写满不相信。  
　　Elijah看到Klaus向他这边挪了几下，然后扶住他的肩膀，把嘴唇贴到他的锁骨上。Elijah立马察觉到了Klaus的意图——他狡猾的兄弟竟然想到了这个方法。  
　　锁骨上还未干的血痕被Klaus舔舐干净，之后是喉咙，下巴……  
　　“好了，Niklaus，我承认你赢了。”Elijah无奈地说。  
　　Klaus的舔吻已经延伸到了嘴角，他冰凉的舌头轻轻舔掉Elijah的唇上的血液，同时带起一丝微弱的酥麻。Elijah嘴边已经没有了残留下的血迹，但Klaus依然没有停下的意思。  
　　　“Niklaus。”Elijah警告道，因为说话而张开的嘴唇给了Klaus可乘之机。他趁虚而入，湿滑冰凉的舌头毫不留情地扫过口腔的每一个部位，激起一阵麻痒。Klaus抓住Elijah推过来的手，把它固定在长椅靠背上，另一只手按住Elijah的后脑。他死死地摁住Elijah想挣脱的左手，享受着把他的哥哥压制在身下的快感，掠夺性的吻渐渐变得挑逗起来。他感到Elijah没有再继续反抗，反而开始回应起来。两人开始激烈地角逐主动权，谁都想完全俘获对方的气息。唇上的皮肤紧密贴合研磨，本是冰冷而没有温度的，却像燎原之火一般迅速点燃，烧到身体各处。  
　　Klaus放开Elijah的手，冰凉的手掌抚摸着他的腰。暧昧的气息还缠绕在两人的鼻息间，欲望伴随着粗重的喘息声节节攀升。Klaus手掌摩挲的位置开始向下偏移，眼看就要从逾越之吻到达另一个不能回头的境界……Elijah掐住他的脖子，把他扔到了地上。前方笨重的矮茶几只来得及发出几声嘎吱想，就被摔成几块。  
　　Elijah没有继续动作，他因欲念而放大的瞳孔里混杂着困惑和震惊。沉默持续蔓延着，Klaus像是什么事都没发生过一样地站起身，拂了拂身上的尘土。  
　　“你现在得叫我主人了，亲爱的哥哥。”Klaus没忘记这么说道。

 

　　“Nic……Nic！”Rebekah的呼喊把Klaus的思绪拉扯回现实。“你神游到哪里去了！”  
　　Klaus喝完茶杯里的最后一口红茶，“没什么，只是一些久远的回忆。”他说着斟满了三人的茶杯。  
　　“所以说你跟Elijah打了个赌是骗我的了？”Rebekah继续问道，又躺回到沙发上。  
　　“当然没有，我们确实在后来有一个赌约。”他说道，喝了一小口茶。  
　　“那你们赌的什么？”  
　　红茶带着芳香的甜爽还留在舌尖，让他清晰地回想起Elijah双唇的冰冷触感，和混搅在昏暗隔间里模糊不定的异样氛围。  
　　“一件很小的事，我已经不记得了。”他撒谎道。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

　　月色下的小镇静谧安详。它敛起所有防备，身披银霜，显露出温顺和柔软。没有人试图去打扰它，连冷冽的寒风都似乎轻柔了许多。  
　　“妹妹。”一个人影随着声音跃上屋顶，Rebekah没有应答，依旧看着远方一处微小的灯塔光芒出神。Elijah在她身边坐下，即使知道Rebekah不会感到寒冷，他还是取下外衣，披在了她身上。  
　　“在看什么？”Elijah问道。Rebekah勾住他的手臂，头靠在他的肩膀上，每当她觉得孤独的时候她就会这么做。  
　　“你还记得我们刚踏上英国土地的时候吗？”Rebekah指着那个微弱的光源，  
　　“当然。”Elijah说。  
　　“我问你更西边是哪里，你说你也没有去过，所以不知道。”她扯了扯厚重的毛皮外套，直到手臂完全被包住。“然后你说……我们总会有机会去看看的。”  
　　Elijah沉默了一会儿，他已经知道了他的妹妹到底想说什么。  
　　　“Rebekah，你想离开了吗？”Elijah轻声问道。  
　　“是的。”她说，像是下定决心一样重新坐正，语气坚定，“我不想再看到你跟Nic持续争吵下去，我不是在怪你，知道那不是你引起的。Nic近几年变得越来越难以相处，天知道到底是什么又惹到了他……我想换个环境生活一段时间——一个没有他的环境。”  
　　“我们没有那么容易能摆脱他。”  
　　Rebekah惊讶地望向Elijah，她根本没有指望Elijah会想跟她一起离开Nic的身边。因为他一直以来就真的像一个忠实的仆人一般，听从 Nic的一切命令，即使是一些不合理的要求Elijah也不会拒绝。有时她甚至考虑过是不是Nic指使女巫给Elijah下了衷心的咒术。  
　　“我一直相信，即使他控制欲高涨，行事独断专横，但他知道他的权力界限在哪里。”Elijah说，“我以为我的退让对大家都好。事实证明，一直纵容 Niklaus是我犯的最大错误。”Elijah语气里有一点类似消极的沮丧，Rebekah很少看到他流露出这样的情绪。只有关系到Klaus时，她沉 稳的大哥才会泄露出鲜有的脆弱。Rebekah甚至对Klaus产生了一些小小的嫉妒——两人之间存在着一些秘密的默契，有时一个眼神的短暂交汇，产生的 微妙气氛让她有种自己一直是局外人的错觉。  
　　她竟然有点害怕了起来，如果让Nic发现了他们离开的打算……她也许又会被关到箱子里尘封，一觉醒来发现自己已经脱离了世界几十年。而Nic对于 Elijah近乎执念的掌控欲比对她要强烈得多，他对Elijah的惩罚一定会更重，这个狡猾的暴君总是能轻易挑起Elijah的怒火。以前的 Elijah也许会无声承受，但Elijah从来都不是什么温顺的绵羊，他如果真的和Nic对抗起来……Rebekah不能想象在她的两个哥哥之间将会有 一场怎样的天翻地覆的争吵和互相伤害。她或许应该现在就……  
　　“如我刚才所说，这并不会很简单。”心思一直在别处的Rebekah突然发现Elijah的手上不知道什么时候拿了一小把已经燃尽的药草，四周的鼠尾草香味正在慢慢淡去。  
　　“Niklaus现在正在大厅，暂时无暇分心找我。但他最近的疑心很重，我们需要先计划一下。”她听到Elijah这么说道。  
　　Elijah是认真的，他做出的决定通常都是无法发生改变的。  
　　一时间Rebekah不知道到底应该高兴，还是担心。  
  
　　Neil感受到了那些对于这个世界从未有过的透彻接触，他的感官被增强到了极致。空气中潮湿的水气里混杂着几丝血液、灰尘和陈旧木头的味道，不远处的 门帘缝里飘进来各式各样的香水味，他能听到壁炉里的木柴发出微弱的“噼啪”声，还有隔壁大厅里人们的低声私语，以及更远处Klaus的妹妹和他的属下 Elijah谈话的声音——不过他们俩在说了没几句话后，声音便变得模糊不清，无法辨认起来。  
　　他感到吸血鬼的力量正在他的血液中聚集，快速循环到了全身，带着一种陌生的、似乎永远不会被满足的饥渴，迫使他睁开双眼。新的能力如同一个若即若离的情人，得不到餍足便会毫不留情地离开他，Neil知道该怎么留下它。  
  
　　“看样子你对自己的转变没有任何心理障碍。”Klaus说，斜靠在藤架上。不远处喷泉旁，Neil正半搂着一个女人，埋首在她颈间。惊觉身后嘲讽的声 音，他赶忙推开怀中的女人，后者摔倒在一旁的花丛中，一动也不动。Neil胡乱抹掉嘴边的血迹，他瞟了瞟那个女人，心慌乱地跳动着。他看了一眼 Klaus，Klaus正似笑非笑地注视着他，好像在看他接下来会做出什么愚蠢的举动。Neil最终还是没有去理被自己扔在花丛中的那个人。  
　　Klaus爆发出一阵大笑，一边鼓着掌，“精彩。”他赞扬道，笑容里的讽刺显而易见。  
　　“你要知道，我永远都不会看厌这个。”Klaus轻快地说，“无论你认为生前的自己有多么虔诚、高尚、善良……最终都会意识到一切都只是时间问题而 已，区区一个人类相对我们漫长的生命来说，根本不值一提。不过我没想到你会转换得如此之快。”说着他又故意皱起眉头，补充了一句，“真好奇要是你父亲看到 这个场景会有什么想法。”  
　　“我、我只是……”Neil说话吞吞吐吐，绞尽脑汁想反驳，“那是、是……她先引诱我的。”  
　　“真的？这就是你所能想到的最好借口？”Klaus夸张地叹了口气，“也许Elijah的意见是正确的，我不应该杀了你。你现在还不好玩，趁我还没有改变主意之前，赶紧滚吧。”他不耐烦地朝Neil挥手。  
　　“等一下，你不准备教导（Guide me）我吗？”Neil呆了一下，这完全背离了他预想中的结果。  
　　“为什么你认为我得教导你。”Klaus好笑似的反问。  
　　“你转化了我，不是就有责任教导我吗？”Neil直视着Klaus，理所当然的神情替代了之前的紧张和羞愤。  
　　“哦，指引责任。”Klaus恍然大悟，“每一个创造者都必须指引转化的后代直至他成熟。让我想想，好像是在……塞尔维亚？某一天无聊创造的产物。我规定的，我就有权利废除掉，现在你可以滚出我的视线了。”  
　　“什么？”Neil还没来得及消化掉新的信息，反转接踵而至，瞬时间让他心灰意冷起来。本以为作为始祖的Klaus会把他留在身边悉心培养，结果到最后自己也跟以前的猎物没有任何区别，甚至连生命都是临时起意的施舍吗？  
　　虽然他还不了解Klaus的性格，但短时间的接触足以让他了解，这个已经活了几百年的家伙绝对不是个有耐心的人。他抬头看了一眼倨傲的年长吸血鬼，对方脸上累积的厌烦情绪已经非常明显了，他不甘心地攥紧拳头，还是只得转过身，朝庭院出口走去。  
　　Neil的每一步都迈得很艰难，短短一段路好像永远都看不到尽头。就在他快迷失在对漫长未来的茫然中时，一个念头忽然像一头失控的马驹般闯进他混乱的脑袋里，莽撞，但他立刻就抓住了它的缰绳。  
　　Neil的思维越来越清晰，清醒和冷静以他自己都十分惊讶的速度重新占领了一切。他的脚步轻松了起来，还有些悠闲。他迅速在心里组织好话语，又转过身来，神情遗憾而真挚。  
　　“只是想让你知道，我真的很想留在你的身边帮助你，甚至服侍你。介于Elijah和Rebekah决定一起离开，我肯定也有某个方面可以接手的事务。 当然，我并不是试图代替Elijah，他的优秀是我永远都达不到的程……”Neil的话被一只狠狠揪住他衣领的手打断了，Klaus的眼瞳是黯沉的金色， 凶狠狂暴。  
　　“你刚才说什么？”  
　　“呃，我很想留在你——”  
　　“别跟我耍把戏。”Klaus一字一顿，冷冷地道。  
　　“好，好的。”Neil赶忙改口，“我、我刚才说，Elijah准备带着Rebekah离开……”  
　　“ **你说的是真话** ？”  
　　“是的。”一股无法抗拒的力量迫使Neil不假思索地回答了Klaus。  
　　“ **待在这儿** 。”一个毫无感情的命令之后是一声石头碎裂的声音，伴随着Neil背上的强烈痛楚。他在摔到地上的同时，碎成好几大块的喷泉把水都浇在了他身上。  
　　“没有人可以替代Elijah，也没有人能被允许去试图替代他。”Klaus冰冷地宣布，看他仿佛在看一具死尸，“从现在起好好记住。”  
  
-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

　　Klaus坐在舒适的单人椅上，跳跃的烛光映出摇曳的椅背。他晃着手中已经空了的高脚杯，窗外深蓝的天空上有一些星星点点的光芒，更远处已经开始渐渐显露鱼肚白。  
　　“我以为你已经把猎人放走了。”Elijah问道，他在门口站了一会儿。但椅子上坐着的人一直都没有答话。Elijah走到窗边，“还是派William跟着他？”  
　　Klaus的手指摩挲着杯身凹凸不平的花纹，他仿佛没有听到Elijah说话，一手撑在扶手上，面无表情地注视着远方。  
　　Elijah微微皱眉，却没有再多问。他从Klaus手中拿过杯子，后者没有阻止。他走到壁炉旁的小型木质酒柜前，倒了一小杯葡萄酒。  
　　Elijah把酒杯递过去，手在空中停留着，但Klaus没有接过去的意思。Elijah就这么站在他身旁，也没放下的打算。最后Klaus终于拿过杯子，他没有喝杯里的酒，而是把杯子放到了左手边的木质边几上。  
　　Elijah把窗户厚重的窗帘放下，Klaus站了起来，他看着Elijah严密地拉好每一块深色布帘。在烛台被吹灭得只剩一盏后，房间的光线变得昏暗起来，不过这对他们俩并无影响。Elijah把烛台放到床头柜边上后，站到他面前。  
　　“你想睡一会儿吗？”Elijah对他此刻沉默得过分的弟弟问道，跟往常一样的温和平静的口吻。  
　　Klaus跟Elijah对视，想看到会有什么不一样。紧张，犹豫，忐忑，懊悔，什么都好……但他失败了。压抑许久的愤怒又徒增了一丝挫败……不过连他自己也意外的是——Klaus露出一个笑容，答道：“当然。”他微微抬起头，Elijah开始帮他解开外袍的扣子。  
　　宴会的正装不仅奢华而且繁复，Elijah脱下Klaus的外袍，搭在床尾椅上，然后低头不急不缓地解着短袍。  
　　“怎么没看到我们的妹妹，你知道她去哪了吗？”Klaus问。  
　　Elijah的手停滞了一秒，“我也没有看到，大概已经回房间休息了。”他说。  
　　Klaus没有在意他的回答，他专注在Elijah触碰纽扣的修长手指上。服侍Klaus更衣穿衣也划入了赌注中，这么久以来，即使是在做着低等仆人 的事情，他的举止都丝毫不是一个下位者。Klaus并没有对此多加要求，因为他不需要Elijah对他真正地卑躬屈膝，就如最初所约定的一样，这只是一场 持续了很久的赌注而已。Klaus一直都知道，他并没有掌控他哥哥的全部，这是这个赌能坚持这么长时间的根本原因。一开始，Klaus以为Elijah会 有所抵触，哪知从未如此居于下位的年长者没有感到屈辱和厌烦，一直一丝不苟地执行着。  
　　也许是他低估了Elijah对于诺言的遵守程度，但现在，Klaus不得不开始这么想——或许——Elijah比较擅长隐藏。  
　　“你感觉到累了吗？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“服从我的命令。”  
　　“是什么让你这么认为的？”Elijah反问道。  
　　“你想带着Rebekah离开我，就是因为这个吗？”潜藏在周围的话语终于被拉扯到现实中，而Klaus的声音毫无波澜。  
　　Elijah停下手上的动作，他熟悉Klaus脸上的表情。上一次是两百多年前，在他因为Mikael而动摇时。  
　　“是的。”Elijah鬼使神差地说出这个词，虽然这是违心的回答，不过为什么要继续照顾Klaus的心情呢？Klaus并不是唯一有怒气的那个不是吗？  
　　“我很开心你终于还是说了实话……高尚、尊贵的Elijah，总是坚守他的承诺。但看来也不像你自己宣称的那样守信。”  
　　Elijah倚靠在床柱边看着Klaus表演，“只有你不知道我为什么会破坏这个赌约，不过我觉得你永远都想不通。”  
　　“我想你是在讽刺我有多么残暴、专制、不可理喻、不近人情。”Klaus说，“而你待在我身边有多么痛苦，最后终于变得难以忍受？”不等Elijah回答，Klaus已经走到扶手椅旁，他拿起边几上的酒杯，晃了晃散发着香气的红色液体。  
　　“你是想要通过下毒来放倒我吗？嗯？”他在杯口闻了闻，一脸好奇，“这里面是什么……马鞭草？附子草？蓖麻油？”说到这里，他端起酒杯喝了一口，然后咂了咂嘴，“奇怪，都不是，难道你想徒手把我制服？”他好像想到了什么滑稽的事情一样笑了起来。  
　　“别那么幼稚，我们都知道这些对你造不成损伤。”Elijah冷淡地说。  
　　“幼稚……”Klaus的嗓音低沉，“我说你故意放走Katerina时你也说我幼稚，看来你一定觉得自己十分委屈，一直听命于一个幼稚的人。”  
　　“就算你执意一直曲解下去，我也不会多加任何解释，在这么长的时间里，我想我已经解释得足够多了。也许你应该考虑造成你这么想的原因可能不在我，而在你自己。”Elijah想要呈现出漠不关心的表情来，但似乎效果不大。  
　　“也许我得给你一些单独的时间想清楚。”  
　　床头柜上快燃尽的蜡烛跳动着最后的光芒，然后逐渐熄灭。黑暗中，两人之间气氛没有那么剑拔弩张了。安静了许久，Elijah来到Klaus身旁，Klaus幽深的目光里隐藏着一些晦暗不明，还有那么一瞬闪过一丝恳求。  
　　“我并不是永——”Elijah的话音戛然而止，搭在Klaus肩膀的手徒然一紧。他瞪大眼睛望着Klaus，胸前尖利细长的匕首又被插进去了几分。白桦树灰烬的的效果几乎马上就出现了，他感到自己的身体从心脏开始快速僵硬。  
　　“没有人能未经允许离开我。”Klaus在他耳边轻轻地说，语气不容置疑，“连你也不行，Elijah。”  
  
　　在这之前，Klaus从没有看到Elijah这么死气沉沉过。  
　　Elijah躺在柔软的地毯上，冰冷的身体僵硬灰暗。之前积累的所有紧张、怀疑、失望、愤怒全都消散了。他看起来如此温顺，就像他们还没开始冷战时一样。  
　　但事实上这些都只是表象，只要Klaus把他胸口上的银色匕首抽出来，Elijah会马上消失得无影无踪，并且丝毫不会犹豫。一直以来，Klaus都该是冷血残暴的那个角色。可讽刺的是，在有些问题上Elijah却能表现得比他更加无情。  
　　这14年里，他们俩之前其实没有任何好的进展。Klaus仍然是发号施令的那个，Elijah忠实地遵守着命令，一丝不苟。但两人都缺失了最基础的那 个部分，主仆关系甚至替代了兄弟之情。他们之间的对话变得公式化，不但最后又回到了死循环的起点，有时候还针锋相对，冰冷尖刻，增添不可消除的伤害。随着 越来越多的争吵和矛盾，Klaus无可自制地愈加暴躁易怒。  
　　这些都在今天累积到了顶点，几天前他在爱尔兰的边缘小镇得到了Katerina的一些踪迹，当他今天听到猎人说出Elijah的出走计划时，其中的联系几乎在一瞬间就击中了他。  
　　Katerina在他们漫长的生命力只是个无足轻重的人，若不是因为她的二重身体质，他甚至不屑花心思去认识她。可就是这个一点也不重要的人夺得了Elijah的全部注意，扰乱他的思维。让他丧失了应有的判断力，把外人放在了家人之上。  
　　他承认他很嫉妒，他嫉妒得都要发疯了。  
　　Klaus不想对Elijah用银匕首，因为他更需要活生生的Elijah待在他的身边。但在还没来得及问清之前，他就先遏制不住用这个最快的方法把Elijah困在了原地。  
　　Klaus跪坐在Elijah的身边，他哥哥脸上的表情虽然平静，但他知道如果他醒了，自己会承受怎样的怒火……  
　　但是……他必须要弄清楚。  
　　Klaus这么想着，握住刚插进Elijah胸口不久的匕首柄，把它拔了出来。  
  
　　Elijah的意识正在清醒，被白桦树灰烬灼烧的伤口少了银匕首，终究抵不过吸血鬼强大的的恢复能力，愈合如初了。治愈之力随着血液逐渐扩散至整个身体，力量在慢慢回来。  
　　有一个人坐在他的边上，他感觉到了那人放在自己身上的视线，咄咄逼人——肯定不是Rebekah。  
　　那还能有谁呢，Elijah不用费力便回想起来被袭击前的全部细节。他不知道自己被封了多久，也许100年，也许200年，他不关心这个。他只知道自己非常不爽，需要找一个人发泄一下。  
　　Elijah睁开眼，没等坐在一旁的Klaus做出任何反应，便闪身一拳狠狠地打在他的右脸上。高度的不平衡让这一拳没有造成太大伤害，对方只被日光戒擦破了些皮，眨眼间便痊愈了。  
　　“你在干什么？？”Klaus吼道，Elijah一言不发。Klaus架住了Elijah继续攻击过来的拳头，却没防御住他的另一只手。Elijah 用力掐住他的颈项，把他往墙上扔去。厚重的砖墙被穿透了一个大洞，Klaus从楼上跌落下去，重重地摔在了中庭的石柱上。  
　　“嘿——我喜欢那个房间！！！”Klaus从已经碎成几段的石柱碎块中站起来，一脸怒容地朝Elijah喊道。  
　　“我知道。”Elijah说，他走到窗边拿起那把高背扶手椅，扔向靠墙的酒柜。随着几声脆响，葡萄酒的香气瞬间溢满整个房间。Elijah歪歪头指向那堆残缺的木头和玻璃碎片，“还有你的最爱。”  
　　Klaus拍掉身上的尘土。一道残影划过，他出现在Elijah的面前，“你到底在——”话音未落，脖子又被Elijah掐住。他的整个上身被压在地 板上，铺着地毯的地砖发出一声闷响，还夹杂着几声地砖裂开的声音。裂缝中的灰尘在两人之间飞扬，Elijah的手缓缓收紧，袭过来的手也被他拦下猛力钉在 地上，引起另一阵砖块的碎裂之声。  
　　“我告诉过你，不要把那玩意用在我身上。”Elijah居高临下地看着Klaus，语气平缓，散发着让人毛骨悚然的气势。  
　　下面的花园里传出几声咳嗽。天已经微亮，Elijah瞥了一眼已经被碎砖块破坏得差不多了的中庭，Neil还站在他之前看到的那个地方，被灰尘呛得不 停地咳着，还一边在好奇地向上张望——看样子他并没有像推测一样被封住太久。Klaus趁他这一瞬间的分神挣脱桎梏并扭住他的手腕，脱开了钳 制，Elijah挣脱不开，只得任由Klaus反剪住他的双手按倒在地。  
　　“你是打不赢我的。”Klaus宣布，把对方的头按在地上。Elijah的侧脸紧贴在木头碎屑里，有些嵌进皮肤割开了几道细小的伤口。Klaus加重力道，试图逼迫身下的人也承认这个事实。  
　　“我不需要打赢你，只要打了你就够了。”Elijah说。  
　　Klaus皱起眉头，他非常不满意这个答复，但也不可能再从Elijah那儿得到他想要的那个。他还是放开了手，看着Elijah缓缓站起身，拂去脸 上的碎渣，周围的皮肤瞬间长好，只留下了几滴淡红的血渍。Elijah没有继续打架的意思，他沉默地站在那儿，看向Klaus的眼神充满冷漠和失望。  
　　“你不再是家里掌权的那个了，我和Rebekah以后都不会再听你的任何命令。”他说。“我做了一个最错误的决定，这是我的判断失误。因为你的自负和偏执在几百年后的今天丝毫没有减退。你试图控制身边所有人的一切，而他们不能抗拒，不能离开，不能有一丁点不满足你。”  
　　“如果你执意离开，这把匕首还会回到原处。”Klaus冷冷地道，手上不知什么时候多了一把银匕首。  
　　“我想就算给你几十年、几百年，你还是改变不了。这就是你的天性，而它们被放大之后，没有谁可以忍受长期待在你的身边。”Elijah说着残忍的话， 毫不在意Klaus眼中的受伤和累积得越来越盛的怒气，“这些人里也包括了我，Rebekah，还有已经明智地离开了你的Kol，哦当然，唯一一个不在意 的恐怕只有Finn，因为你把他做成了一个听话的人偶装在盒子里。”  
　　“住口——”Klaus嘶哑的低吼仿佛从地狱出来，怒火在他的眼睛里燃烧，他紧握着匕首眨眼间便移动到Elijah面前。  
　　匕首被插入Elijah的胸口，灰败覆盖住他的眼睛，这样他就可以再也看不到眼前这个人做出任何反抗自己的举动——他本以为自己会看到这样的场景，可他第一次失算了。没有放倒Elijah，他反而在下手的那一刻失去了武器，然后被轻而易举地掀翻在地。  
　　“你到底对我做了什么？”Klaus从牙缝里挤出这句话，他瘫倒在地上，提不起一点力气。  
　　“这会持续一段时间，但不会太久，大概够我们去到你追不上的地方。”Elijah说，然后似乎是换成了告诫的语气，“你不应该喝那杯酒。强大如始祖，也总会有一些特别的巫术能制服。”  
　　“哈！那我是不是该感谢一下你的生动教学。”Klaus讽刺道，他试着使出全部力气，可总有一股原始而强大的力量压制着，不让他有抗拒的余地。  
　　“不用白费力气，你还没有那么大的能力反抗母亲的巫术。”Elijah看到Klaus的金黄瞳孔很快降下狂暴的防线，狼性从他的眼中褪去，他安静了下来，除此之外还藏匿着一些幽暗隐秘的情感。“看来我真的应该多看看母亲的魔法书。”他说。  
　　“你暂时不会有机会，Rebekah拿着书，她已经先行离开了。”Elijah平静地说，“我只会带走这个，其他的归你。”  
　　Klaus闻言扯了扯嘴角，露出一个苦涩的笑，“你还带走了Rebekah不是吗？”  
　　“那是她自己想要离开。”  
　　Klaus沉默下来。视野尽头的天空已经开始微亮，深蓝天幕由上往下晕染着美丽的的渐变色，再过两个小时即将天亮。中庭花园被砖石毁坏得十分彻底，树 篱大部分被压坏了，周围的泥土混合着喷泉里的水，四周都被搅成了泥浆地。若房主人看到了这些，恐怕会直接昏死过去……不过鉴于两人之前的动静都快能把死人 吵醒了，都没能让房主出现，估计他是收到了一些“特别”的嘱咐。  
　　“其他人不会来打扰你，他的话……”Elijah瞥了一眼站在中庭正努力向这边张望的Neil，“如果不解除催眠，他会被阳光烧死。”  
　　“随便了。”Klaus面无表情地道。  
　　“你自己做决定。”Elijah说，Klaus看他梳理了一下因刚才的打斗变得乱糟糟的头发，然后拂去外套上的灰尘……他已经无力阻止Elijah离 开，而对方也从来不是什么感性的人，他大概会头也不回地从这里消失……然而Klaus再一次猜测错误，Elijah整理好衣服后并没有径直离开——他看到 Elijah蹲坐在自己身边，眼睛里银色匕首缓慢地在他的胸口游移，不禁有些紧张起来。  
　　“放心，我不是你。”Elijah说，把匕首塞到Klaus腰间的皮鞘内，“我清楚你还想知道什么，虽然我说过不会再跟谈论这个，但也许你这样躺着还 是能认真听我说。”他停顿了一下，接着道：“Katerina没在爱尔兰，你如果还记得我说的话，那一定知道我曾跟你分析过，她找了一个跟她长得十分像的 人类，催眠她装成自己，一直待在英国以便迷惑我们的视线。”  
　　“你指望我相信这么离谱的谎言？”Klaus嗤笑了一声。  
　　“你派David去爱尔兰寻找他，然后就真的找到了那么多她在那里的踪迹吗？Katerina聪明谨慎，知道该怎样掩盖自己的行踪。我承认这一点，可你不肯承认。”Elijah说。  
　　“哦……对，Katerina是个聪明、美丽、坚强的女人，充满了智慧。”Klaus说，“所以你忘了，她当初到底是怎么把你骗得团团转，甚至在她逃跑之后还在为她神魂颠倒，不惜背叛于我。”  
　　Elijah猛地站起身，烦躁地挥舞着手：“很好，看来我们又回到了原点。”  
　　“你已经抓住了她！！”Klaus高声喊道，“就算那个女人已经变成了吸血鬼，别告诉你连一个初生儿都看不住？！”  
　　“那只是一个失误。”  
　　“这才是最拙劣的谎话。”Klaus冷笑道。  
　　“我说过，我已经厌倦了在这个问题上继续争吵。”Elijah疲惫心情已经溢于言表，“你总是认为我主动让她逃走，并在这14年里永远都在质疑我寻找 她的动机。这是一个漫长而且不愉快的过程，值得庆幸的是，马上就会结束了。”他俯下身，撑在Klaus头侧的手臂慢慢弯曲下去。两个人的距离被缩到很短， 短到Klaus能感觉Elijah冰凉的呼吸喷在他的脸上，带起身体一阵细微的战栗。  
　　“Niklaus，我听从你的命令，并不包括你真的能干预我的一切。”Elijah在他耳边低声道，嘴唇有意无意在他耳蜗的皮肤上擦过，“我不爱 Katerina，也许从前有过，但那种感情早已消失得无影无踪。我并不因自己真正的恋情而自豪，这种让我感到羞愧的情感无时无刻不在增添烦 恼。”Klaus已经快听不清Elijah在说什么了，因为此刻他们俩起伏的胸膛正贴合在一起，有种混杂了陌生期待的悸动在他心里疯狂滋生着。  
　　“它原本会永远被放在一个阴暗的角落，严实地掩埋住，但现在已经不必费力隐藏了……如果能伤害到你，我将感激不尽。”  
　　Elijah消除了两人之间的最后一段距离，Klaus还在呆滞中，唇上柔软的触感就已经迅速消失。始作俑者对他露出一个报复性的笑容：“不用担心，你有几百年的时间去忘记这个。”  
　　眨眼间，Klaus的视线之内已经空无一人。  
  
-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

　　Rebekah笑眯眯地盯着刚结束了一段讲述的Klaus。后者扬起眉，“怎么，听到什么让你高兴的事了？”  
　　她夸张地嚷嚷：“Elijah竟然没有告诉我他给了你一拳！不得不说这实在是……”她歪头想了几秒，然后端起精致的茶杯饮了一口茶，总结道，“大快人心。”  
　　Klaus没有理会来自妹妹的嘲讽，而是无所谓地耸肩，“不管怎么样，我最后依旧是赢家。除了我们之后确实在爱尔兰抓到了Katerina的替身——我低估了她的狡猾程度。”  
　　坐在一旁的Hayley十分不满意，她感觉自己就像是看了一本跌宕起伏的小说，翻到最后却发现它草草完结了一样，“你说Elijah和Rebekah 离开了你，那你们多久之后才见面？那个Neil就这么死了？而且你这个故事里好像还没有提到任何关于戒指的事……”Hayley追问。  
　　“慢点，小狼女，一个一个地问，故事还没结束呢。”Klaus说。  
　　“好吧。”Hayley按捺下高涨的好奇，先挑了最感兴趣的那一个，“你们什么时候才重逢的？”  
　　Klaus用手指按住太阳穴作沉思状，然后把目光投向Rebekah，“是多久来着，有没有一个小时？”  
　　Rebekah朝他做了个鬼脸。  
　　“一个小时？到底发生了什么？！”Hayley惊讶。  
　　“据我所知，好像是Rebekah怕我遇到危险，主动提出要回去。”Klaus笑道。  
　　“我才没有提，那都是Elijah的主意！”Rebekah大喊。  
  
  
  
1503年  
　　“我们得回去。”Rebekah的声音微微颤抖着。  
　　“冷静，先看看情况。”Elijah按住她的肩膀安慰道。她忧虑地望向前方，矛盾充斥着她的内心。不远处一片平时鲜有人烟的偏远林中，有一群人正在打 扰它的静谧。他们大多都是青年男人，三三两两围坐在一起高谈阔论着，还有几个人在一颗砍倒的山楂树旁忙活，其中一个正在用匕首削尖手中的粗木棍。  
　　“他的情况怎么样？”Rebekah低声问Elijah。  
　　“巫术会让他暂时不能移动，而力量则会被削弱一段时间，也许会持续几天。”Elijah说。  
　　“从这里到Brentford只需要一天，他们明天下午就能找到Nic。”Rebekah握紧Elijah的手。  
　　“别担心，我们可以在这里拦截住他们——”Elijah突然停止了说话。安静的树林里只剩了从那边人群传来的谈论之声，Rebekah也听到了，她深吸了一口气，“Elijah——Elijah！如果他们知道那个猎人死了……”  
　　“他们杀不了Niklaus。”Elijah说，皱起的眉头却泄露了他的真实想法。  
　　“我们不能冒这个险！”  
　　“你要想清楚。”Elijah认真地说道，“这次回到他身边，也许不会再有机会再次离开了。”  
　　“我之前也许恨他，不喜欢跟他待在一起，也讨厌他对我的控制。但是我不想他死，我爱他。”Rebekah忧郁地说，即使她的兄长是个混蛋，却还是永远抹不去他们作为血亲的羁绊，也改变不了她关心他的事实。“对不起，Elijah，我知道他肯定会因为巫术对你发火……”  
　　Elijah安抚地握住她的手，打断她的说话，“放心，他不会。” _如果他被另一件事吸引了注意力的话。_  
　　他把目光转到猎人们的聚集之处。如果像这群人所说，已经有了一拨人先去营救Neil，那一定不是走的这一条路。他们也许已经到达了 Brentford，从猎人对始祖的有限认知来看，那些人估计暂时不会对他造成什么伤害。Elijah在心里叹息，这件事一过，他早晚会和Niklaus 有一场深入的交谈要进行。  
  
　　Neil望着已经快露出旭日形状的地平线，心中充满绝望。他已经不指望那只吸血鬼来解除他的催眠了，楼上那个房间自Elijah离开之后就一直悄无声息，仿佛那人已经变成了一具尸体。Neil当然希望这是真的，但可惜今天所有的一切都在事与愿违。  
　　仿佛来自灵魂深处的饥饿早已持续折磨了Neil几个小时，每一秒都痛苦万分。他感到皮肤上已经开始有了灼热之感，他会死得如此廉价，甚至没有享受到分 毫甜头，就这么成为一个在太阳下化成灰烬的邪恶生物……Neil不甘心地挪动着身体，试图挣脱Klaus设下的命令，可无论他怎么努力，还是无法移动分 毫。  
　　Neil颓丧地跪坐在泥地里，开始等待死神的降临。  
　　不知道过了多久，他迷蒙地听到身后传来一个呼喊。是死神到来了吗？他闭上双眼，那个声音越来越近，听起来耳熟无比。  
　　“父亲？”Neil惊喜地大喊，他看到他的父亲Ronald冲进中庭，身后跟着另外两个猎人。  
　　“Neil！你还好吗？”Ronald快步走到Neil面前把他扶了起来，“你整晚没有回家，我以为你遭遇了什么不测。”他关切地问道。  
　　“父亲，我——”Neil忽然撇见了腰间的木桩，他艰难地吞咽了一下，话锋一转，“我好冷……”  
　　Ronald赶忙脱掉外套披在了他身上，衣物遮住了裸露在外的皮肤。缓解了身上的刺痛并没有让他舒心多少，“我被催眠了，现在不能移动。那只吸血鬼被独自扔在了那儿，但是他现在很虚弱，父亲，您一定要马上杀了他！”Neil指着那个被破坏的房间。  
　　Ronald神情凝重起来，他小声对另外两个猎人说了句什么，两人点点头然后快步跑进屋内。Neil慌张地扯住他的衣袖：“父亲您干什么？为什么不趁机会立刻杀掉他！”  
　　“我们得问出他同伴的下落。”  
　　Ronald的话让Neil本来苍白的脸色变得惨白了。还在咒术影响下的Klaus很快就被绑到一副临时搭起的十字架上，身旁堆满了木柴和极易燃烧的枯叶。猎人首领在一旁举着火把，他紧抿着嘴唇，温柔的晨曦照映在饱经风霜的脸上也都变得寒冷了起来。  
　　“小心点拿着，别做出什么后悔的事来。”Klaus悠闲地扫视着他手中燃烧的火把，好心劝道。  
　　“解除对Neil的催眠，我会让你选择一个没这么痛苦的死法。若你还能说出同伴的下落，或许我可以考虑放你离开。”Ronald说。  
　　“啊……对了，说起Neil……”Klaus看了一眼面色紧张的Neil，假心假意地感慨，“我从来没想过竟然能转化一个猎人，而且还是久负盛名的Wallace家族长子，这实在是让我倍感荣幸。”  
　　“如果你想靠这个说服我手下留情，那就找错人了。”猎人厉声道。  
　　Klaus露出愉快的微笑：“相信我，就算你把你手中的木桩插进我的胸膛，我也没有任何意见。你不需要听我说，只要揭开他身上的那件衣服就行。请允许我先为自己辩解一下，可没有任何人逼迫他。”  
　　Ronald还在犹疑着，他身边的一个猎人率先有了动作，那人一把扯下Neil紧紧攥着的外套。年轻的猎人发出一声痛苦的惨叫，阳光一照射到他的皮肤 上，便立即引起一阵炙烤的“嗞嗞”声，还伴随着表层皮肤被快速灼烧出的印痕。他从猎人手中夺回毛皮，重新严严实实地遮盖好。已经不需要多余的言语说明，最 有力的事实摆在了眼前——这位猎人家族的继承人已经成为了他应该要猎杀的生物之一。  
　　“Neil，你……”老猎人的声音在发抖，想说的话梗在喉咙，无法说出口来。他期盼Neil会有什么辩解，但后者只是固执地低着头。  
　　“没想到……你竟然会违背对神的所有誓言，背弃家族，把你的责任抛诸脑后……”Ronald不敢相信眼前发生的一切。  
　　“我没有背弃家族！”Neil倔强地说，“我还是我，我还是能成为猎人中最优秀的那个！我会变得比最强壮的那个还要强上十倍！我能用从它们手中拿取的力量保护我的家人！”  
　　“不，你不能。”Ronald激烈地说，“你成了它们的其中之一，总有一天你会变得跟他们一样！”  
　　“为什么不行？这么久以来为什么得是我们被迫延续这场不公平的战斗？吸血鬼们随心所欲，到处寻欢作乐。他们享受着顶级的食物，住着豪华的庄园，想做什么都可以如愿。而我们用辛苦挣来的苦苦支撑着生活，用几条命来换取一条，我恨这一切！！”Neil冲他父亲大声控诉。  
　　Ronald握紧了拳头，左手食指上一只戒指额外醒目。它是等臂十字架的图案，外圈围刻一圈凯尔特文字，而中央则雕刻着一片马鞭草叶。戒指的做工虽然不算精致，但看得出来是被精心保养着的。年迈的猎人摘下它，举在Neil的眼前。  
　　“这上面篆刻着第一代Wallace三兄弟的名字，分别代表忠诚、勇敢和牺牲。它无时无刻不在提醒我们要做出正确的决定。”Ronald捏住戒指的手 微微颤抖，仿佛手中承受着巨大的重量，“既然如此不公正，那为什么要延续？为什么我们要辛苦支撑？……是因为在这场无止境的战争中，总要有人继续战斗下 去。”  
　　Neil的脸因憎恨而变得扭曲起来，他猛地击向他父亲的手，戒指被打落在地，滚到了泥水里。“如果是这样，那我宁愿选择放弃继承这个位置。”  
　　“现在选择权已经不在你的手上了。”Ronald艰涩地说，“我必须带你回爱尔兰的家中，接受评监人的处置。”  
　　“什么……？不、不要，我不要去爱尔兰……！！”Neil的神情变得惊恐起来。  
　　“这不是我能决定的……”Ronald神色悲哀。  
　　“您可以放我离开！父亲，您不能把我交给评监人”Neil哀求，“他们会杀了我的！求求您……不要把我带回去！”  
　　Ronald眼睛的余光看到了站在一边的另外两个猎人，他们没有出声，手还按在衣袖里的木桩上。他对Neil摇摇头，同时抓紧了手上侵过马鞭草汁的绳索……  
　　Neil顿时心如死灰，绳索搭到他的脖子上时，那里的皮肤泛起一阵烧心的疼痛。他的瞳孔慢慢染上了浓重的红色，舌头舔过锋利的犬齿，仿佛有鲜甜的血液在那里停留。  
  
  
　　“明明很早就来了，非得等落幕之后再现身？”Klaus说。  
　　Elijah出现在柴堆上，如果不是因为地上一片狼藉，短时间内他实在不想跟Klaus靠得太近。不远处的碎石堆里一块尖锐的石头上沾满了血液，有个 中年男人躺在那儿，已经气息全无。中庭的地上还有两具尸体，血肉模糊的脖子上残留的红色液体在泥水里蔓开，搅合成令人作呕的颜色。  
　　“主啊……我干了什么……”Neil眼泪顺着脸颊从染得鲜红的下巴上划开一条淡红的痕迹，最后没入脏水之中。“我不是故意的……”他不停地呢喃着同一 句话，眼睛四处寻找着什么，最后他的目光定格在十字架上的吸血鬼。“你到底把我变成了什么怪物！！”他冲Klaus大声吼道。  
　　“我只是给了你想要的，至于你会变成什么，不在我的控制之内。”Klaus无辜地说，“如果要说特别，那就只有我对你展现出来的耐心了。随便问问别人，他们会说这是头一回。”Elijah不可置否地挑了挑眉毛。  
　　“所以你就选中了我？！”Neil捏紧拳头。  
　　Klaus像是听到了什么好玩的事一样笑出声来。“到现在你还是什么都没弄清楚不是吗？”他用怜悯的语气说道，“从始至终就没有‘你’。猎人家族的长 子身份才是你没有在一周前四处打听时被杀掉的理由。而你能活到现在，完全是因为我没心情理你的死活。”Klaus满意地看到Neil脸上的羞辱，他接着说 道，“你不屑与吸血鬼为伍，然而却满怀傲慢地成了其中之一。也许你可以自我欺骗是为了对等的力量，但你真正迷恋的却是力量本身。好了，我今天已经当够了好 心人。Elijah，你还想听我的使唤吗？”他的眼光转到站在身旁的Elijah身上。  
　　Elijah冷淡地道：“你要什么。”  
　　“我再也不想看到这个人出现在我眼前。”  
　　Elijah从柴堆上捡起一根尖锐的木头，倏然间站到了Neil身前。  
　　“ **找个这里看不见的地方，用木桩插入自己的心脏** 。”Elijah命令道，看到Neil疑惧地睁大了眼睛，他又补充了一句，“ **别出声，安静地去** 。”  
　　“还是那么贴心。”Klaus赞扬，“还有残忍，你明知道他是个教徒。”  
　　“他已经背叛了自己的信仰。”Elijah看着远去的Neil说。  
　　“你是不是可以先给我解开绳子……喂！”Klaus在十字架上喊道。他的力量被减弱到连绳索都挣脱不开，只能求助于人。但Elijah没理会 Klaus，他被泥地里一个银白色的物体吸引了注意。不到两秒钟，手上已经多出了一个戒指。Elijah从口袋里抽出一条白色丝绢，把戒指上的泥水擦拭干 净。  
　　“你拿这玩意干什么。”Klaus不解。  
　　Elijah把它套到修长的手指上，繁复的马鞭草叶纹样在清晨的阳光下闪着熠熠银光。  
　　“它会警醒我，我们家族永远都不能得到这样的结局。”  
-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

　　下午的时光在一壶红茶、一个长故事中一点都经不起消磨。落地窗外的天空已经开始暗下来，傍晚的凉风吹动轻盈的白窗帘，在橘色的夕阳下柔和舞动。  
　　州长宅邸——Mikaelson宅邸的起居室内此刻正保持着安静，三人各坐在一个沙发上，陷入自己的沉思。  
　　“没想到……这个故事的结尾竟然会是这种悲剧。”Hayley感叹，端详着手中的戒指。  
　　“世上的悲剧是多得永远都讲不完的。好了——”Klaus说着放下茶杯，“亲爱的妹妹，听完了故事，你是不是该告诉我Elijah什么时候才会回来？”  
　　“你怎么老是问这个，是怕Elijah回来后找你的麻烦吗？”Rebekah瞪了他一眼，视线忽然越过他落到他的右方。她露出一个惊喜的笑。Elijah此时正站在起居室的门口，他也对Rebekah回了一个温柔的笑容，然后优雅地解开衬衫袖口上的纽扣。伴随一声木头裂开的声音，顷刻间Klaus的脸上就挨了重重的一拳，之后跟歪在一边的单人沙发一起倒在了地上。  
　　“抱歉，我一定是养成了这种坏习惯，短时间内是改不掉了。”Elijah的脸上毫无歉意。  
Klaus龇着牙，揉了揉发痛的脸颊。他用肉眼捉不到的速度移动到了Elijah身后，“那我来帮你纠正一下怎么样？”  
　　两兄弟开始以拆房子为最终目的在屋里大打出手起来。Rebekah翻了翻眼睛，起身拉着Hayley的手把她拖出起居室。  
　　“我们去吃晚餐了，不能让我侄女没出生就看到这么讨厌的场景。还有——欢迎回家，Elijah。”Rebekah对里头大声喊道。

　　Klaus气喘吁吁地从家具的碎片中滚爬着站起身，同样狼狈的Elijah也一同站起来，他拍打着西装上的灰尘，发现外套背后已经被划开了一个很大的洞。他只好脱掉上衣外套，扔到一边。Klaus的瞳孔瞬间变成了深沉的暗绿。  
　　两人又滚成一团，只不过这次他们都没有出手揍对方。Klaus把Elijah推到地毯上，凶狠地吻着他的嘴唇，同时还用手撕扯着他的衬衣。Elijah默许了他粗鲁的动作，不一会儿两人的上身就赤裸地贴合在了一起，都是一样冰凉没有任何温度，却在皮肤的摩擦间产生了炽烈的火热。Klaus的唇离开Elijah的，缓缓向下移动，然后他在颈项的动脉旁停住了。Elijah猛地抓住他的肩膀，脖子被刺破的痛感被更加强烈的快感覆盖住，让他几乎呻吟出声。吮吸了几口血液，Klaus收起尖利的牙齿，柔软的舌头在伤口上舔吻着，创口没有立刻愈合。Elijah把Klaus的脑袋正了过来，找到他的唇，他在Klaus的舌尖上尝到了自己血液的味道。Elijah惩罚性地咬破他的舌头，他们的血融在了一起，在口腔间不分彼此。  
　　“你不怕被Rebekah发现吗？”Klaus在亲吻的间隙问道。  
　　“她正在给Hayley讲故事的后续，”Elijah说，“我们大概还有三十分钟，你想继续还是躺在这聊天？”  
　　Klaus用行动回答了他，他抓着Elijah一起移动到长沙发上。他们的四肢纠缠在一起，欲望紧密相贴。Klaus肆意在他的兄长身上留下痕迹，虽然它们即刻就消失了，他的每个举动都充满了掠夺性，仿佛在宣告主权。在他进入Elijah的身体之时，他感到身下人从本能地抗拒最后转为妥协——那是只对Klaus做出的退让。全心的愉悦没有让他撞击的动作变得温柔，反而更加野蛮粗暴。每一次的深入浅出都带来一波波夹杂着疼痛的极致快感。他知道他的哥哥能承受住这些……攀上顶峰的愉悦袭上头脑时，两人几乎同时释放出来。Elijah把他拉入一个长吻，刚有些平复的气息又有些急促起来。  
　　“你把我送给敌人那件事还没完。”Klaus听到他哥哥贴着自己唇上的皮肤轻声说。  
　　

　　“你知道你不能永远都躲着我的。”Klaus攫住Elijah的手，把他压制在船板上，前臂抵在他的喉间。面对Klaus直视着自己的眼睛，Elijah心虚地别开脸。  
　　“看来你已经彻底恢复了。”他试图扯开话题。  
　　Klaus不为所动。他们兄妹几人在Neil走后也立刻启程离开了Brentford的庄园。他们已经在英国待了太长的时间，加上这次因为猎人们引发出的大动静（很难相信Wallace家族在发现树林里那十几具尸体之后不会有什么过激行为），一直潜伏在黑暗中的那个人一定会循着踪迹嗅探过来。三人用最快的速度赶到Bristol港，乘上了前往爱尔兰的商船。趁着Klaus虚弱之际，Elijah竭尽全力躲避着他，期间两个人说话的次数能用手指头数清。  
　　“Rebekah以为我又对你做了什么过分的事，一直都在责怪我。”Klaus悄声说，“这让我觉得很冤枉。毕竟突然留下一个吻，然后声称要我难受几百年的那个人是你。”  
　　“我本来不想让你为此烦恼……”Elijah说。  
　　“我并未感到烦恼。”Klaus说，Elijah的身体轻轻颤动了一下。他终究还是转过脸来，重新跟Klaus面对面。他们之间的距离只有两英寸，暧昧的情愫交织在两人拼命压抑的呼吸间。这个场景似曾相识，Elijah记起了罗马的那间酒馆，那支优美的竖琴曲，还有Klaus冰凉的双唇。  
　　“实际上，我想通了以前最让我困扰的那个部分。”Klaus说完揽住Elijah的后颈，狠狠地吻住了他。  
　　这是他尝过的世界上最美妙的亲吻。

-全文完-


End file.
